Kamen Rider Ryuki: Advent Riders
by Ryuki555
Summary: It has been some time since the Digidestined were last needed. Alas, a NEW kind of hero is needed to stop an alien General from kidnapping the people of Earth... A Dragon shall emerge from the depths of grief...
1. Rider War Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER or DIGIMON. JAPAN does. I do own my OCs Nor do I own Smile Bomb; its artist does! Read and review and enjoy!

It begins all quiet then the song starts with a guitar intro, the opening starts with a whoosh. The sound is Kivala flying through the skies, she spins in the air then the camera shoots over to show the sky. The Sun flares, starting the song! The opening shows a bird's eye view of Odaiba as green, purple, orange and blue words float towards the center of the screen. The words merge together and form the title, "Kamen Rider Ryuki" Kivala flies over the title, the letters shimmer then break apart!

Taichi is seen running with Kivala flying beside him, he transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki, then Ken Ichijouji is seen running after them with a cold stare on his face, he transforms into Wing Knight and jumps into the air, then Chris Ramirez is seen running as well, transforming into Kamen Rider Raia, to Raia's right, Masaru Damon is seen running alongside him, transforming into Kamen Rider Torque. Natsumi and Jasmine are seen running towards a hill suddenly, the ground erupts, a tiger Mirror Monster emerges and attempts to attack them! The four Riders seen running earlier are running towards the girls as Jasmine transforms into Kamen Rider Femme.

_Running in a crowd_

_In a faceless town_

_I need to feel the touch of a friend._

_In the countryside_

_I wander far and wide_

_The isolation gets me again_

As Kivala flies off, Ryuki fires a Drag Claw Fire Blast shot at Mirror Monsters, then Win Knight, Raia and Torque run through the Mirror Monsters and run after them. Femme and Natsumi are seen running from the tiger Mirror Monster which explodes from Ryuki's second Fire Blast. Ryuki has a determined look on his face. Femme leaps up, then slices down another Mirror Monster with her naginata. The Mirror Monster falls as the gang stops, then a huge eruption of deadly lava blasts behind them, Ryuki carried Femme bridal style as they all jump away from the blast in different directions!

_I don't know where to go_

_When I feel like crying_

_Oh my!_

_It's time to open myself_

_Do something new_

_I want to stop and grow up a bit_

Wing Knight is first seen donning on his cape then drawing his rapier Visor, hacking at the air. Chris Ramirez is seen looking at the ocean waves, then he transforms into Raia again, a gold halo erupts beneath him as he cracks his Whip. Master Eubulon is seen backflipping away from something, He grimaces then charges his sword up with energy. A rock bursts into shards. Torque fires his blaster and slashes the air, followed by Kamen Riders Raia and Wing Knight. Femme readies her Final Vent and Ryuki readies his Strike Vent. The two fire a huge blast of fire and wind at the Mirror Monsters!

_Then suddenly, my power and confidence start swelling up_

_Magically erupt_

_And it's all because of the kindness that I feel_

_From people I don't even know_

A group of Mirror Monsters are seen grinning evilly, Natsumi, Yolei, Jasmine and Maya have worried looks on their faces. A beat-up Taichi cringes, then gets up as he transforms into Ryuki and is joined by Femme, Wing Knight, Torque and Raia. The camera zooms towards their faces, then a tornado rushes them and the five Ridersjump into the air. Lastly out of the sky, Wing Knight, Raia, Torque, Femme and Ryuki fall towards the viewers. We see silhouettes of Kivala, Chris, Ken, Natsumi, Jasmine, Maya, Marcus and Master Eubulon. Taichi lands in the center of the group with Kivala, Chris, Ken and Natsumi to Kellyn's right and Jasmine, Maya, Marcus and Master Eubulon to Taichi's left, and poses by pointing right at the viewers, a shadow of his Ryuki Survive Form wielding the Drag Visor-Zwei at the viewers in the same pose appears Taichi, ending the song.

_Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow_

_And then I know_

_That most of all I sense compassion's real_

_Thanks to strangers where ever I go_

_Thank you for waking me up!_

Reflection 1: Rider War Part 1

You may not know this but a Rider War had started not with swords or guns or other weapons. It had started earlier, **way **earlier. It started in a city called Odaiba. In fact, it is happening as you read these words. It happens as you read these with your eyes and lips. This is how an alien from Karrsh made his declaration of war on our planet. A single act of random tragedy may not seem like much, but to those who know what was the true cause of its happening may know it matters a lot. So, let us begin our tale of war with a car accident in the city of Odaiba, home of the heroic Digidestined...

It all began when a car was coming. The bushy-haired brown-eyed former Gogglehead didn't see it coming... nor did the redheaded young woman see the drunk driver coming.

"SORA, WATCH OUT!" the boy tried to run onto the crosswalk to get to her.. but his legs felt slow. It was as if time was slowing down, the blonde-haired blue-edy male with him couldn't help but run forward too.. but by the time they began to run to her, she turned. One second too slow.

The girl saw it too late and froze like a deer literally caught in the headlights. Horns honked, cars jerked out of the way of the drunkd river heading for the tennis playing Digidestined. CRASH! Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida were stunned. Stunned by the fact that they were too late. Too late to save her... Too slow to get to her.

The boy fell to his knees as Yamato laid his head in his hands."Why... Why..." Police and medics made their wa into the scene just after the driver had run off hearing the police's sirens. Little did they know in a mirror, two glowing red eyes in the darkness had a satisified look on them.

The eyes moved as their owner's menacing voice cackled in delight. And so begins the war... the war that will involve a hero and a destroyer. Today, on this day, the Rider War... BEGINS!

3 months later...

The same brown-haired brown-eyed boy of 19 years old was sitting on his bed, looking at pictures of him and Sora. It had been an entire spring since she had died and he still couldn't get over it; he had had nightmares about it, he was still trying to save her in his hellish dreams. He felt so hurt... yet he hadn't had the courage to ask her out. Some Hero of Courage he was. Yamato Ishida had her heart won single-handed. He didn't feel betrayed no, he felt happy yet saddened. That sadness was compounded by her death.

In the time before she had died, Taichi had become a photographer at the pretigious ORE newspaper business. Reason simlpy being was because Taichi needed money to help pay his family's bills, and pull his weight around his home. Sure he was on a scholarship for soccer and was aiming to become a diplomat but... after Sora died... that dream of working for the United Nations sort of stopped...

The bushy-haired boy had chocolate brown eyes and his hair was a darker shade of chocolate brown. He wore a red colored shirt, the hem of the shirt was lined with orange. The turtneck collar was also orange, the boy wore a leather jakcet with red stripes on the sleeves. His pants were khakis and he wore orange with blue-stripes Adias sneakers.

The short-haired, red eyed tween known as Kari Yagami entered their room said, "Hey! You still **mopin' **in here, Taichi? Daisuke's here to see you. And boy, you should **see** him!" Her brother looked up through misted eyes. "Hm? Oh sure, send him in..." The boy that came in was a surprise.

Taichi expected to see the white aviator goggles on the urchin hairstyled boy's head, instead, they were a **new** pair of square goggles much like Daisuke's first pair."Oi! Where are your goggles?" Daisuke held out a box that had a note taped to it and bowed. "Here. Read this."

The note said, "Congrats on getting your job at ORE Journal!" - Daisuke Motomiya. Accept these as a gift of congratulations!" Daisuke said sheepishly, "I didn't have alot to work with in terms of packing paper, so I just used the brown packing paper Miyako got me."

Taichi said jokingly, "This isn't gonna go** boom **on me, is it?" Daisuke comedically blanched. "No! No, Senpai! No it won't! It's **not **a bomb, I swear! At least... the last time I checked it wasn't..." The former gogglehead laughed at his apprentice as he placed his gift on his forehead."I accept this gift you bestow upon me."

What he saw inside was a pair of white aviator goggles.. **his** aviator goggles; the very same pair his grandfather had given to him so long ago. "Wh-y are you giving me thse back?" the response in kind had a smile to it. "I finally bought my own goggles that were like my old ones. I didn't need these on my head anymore plus, I figured you'd feel like a new man wearing these again."

Taichi hung them around his neck. "Thanks, Daisuke. I kinda **do.**" He got up, "Anyway, I'm out of my funk for now, and I need to got to the Hikari studio; Natsumikan called; she said I left something there the last time I was picking out a camera."

Right as he left his room and he felt something appear in his pocket. He fished the item out of his pocket adn it was a blank deck case. It only had one card. He drew the card out, and it read, "CONTRACT." "What the hell?"

He heard a voice say, "Your destiny has come." He shook his head and walked out. Taichi left the house and walked towards the elevator only to bump into someone, and he crashed right on top of her. "WHOA! OOF!" The girl dropped her boxes and they clattered, landing on their sides, dumping their contents. "What the hell?! Watch where you're **going, **asshat!"

Taichi and the girl blushed as they made eye contact. Taichi got up and helped her up, "Sorry about that... I didn't see you coming." As he helped her up, he noticed something in his pocket.

One, she had creamy white skin, straight yet somewhat wavy brown hair, and almond shaped brown eyes, small thin sexy lips and she even had a small nose, her body was curvy as well. Two, she wore a NAVY uniform. and Three, she had to be about Taichi's age. The boy noticed the name "Sugimoto" on the name label. "Oh! **You're** the new neighbor moving into Mimi's apartment, huh?"

The girl brushed herself off, "Yeah. I am." Her stare seemed cold and Taichi didn't bother faltering. "You're not scaring me one bit,miss." He held his hand forward, "I'm Taichi Yagami; one of your neighbors. Welcome."

The curvy beauty closed her eyes and smirked. "Well, It's the first time I see a man not backing down from my icy stare." She held her hand out, "I'm Captain Mao Sugimoto. But, you can call me Jasmine."

The two shook hands. "Are you headed somewhere?" Taichi nodded, "I'm headed to the Hikari studio. Wanna come?"

She headed into her aparment for a moment and came back out, dressed casually in a black jacket over a white shirt blue jeans and yellow and white shoes. "Sure, you got a ride?" Taichi nodded, "An '07 Suzuki Katana. You?"

Jasmine smiled, donning on her white helmet, "A '05 Honda CBR 1100RR Fireblade." Taichi grinned, "Nice ride." Minutes later, a silver and red motorcylce streaked out of the parking complex, weaving through traffic.

VRRRROOOM! VROOM! were the sounds of the thing whizzing by cars in the bike lane. Luckily, Taichi and Jasmine had helmets on and he was obeying traffic safety laws. As they weaved in and out of the cars passing by, and out of the corner of the Gogglehead's eye he saw the glass on a building shimmer and he could have sworn he saw a red robotic dragon following him.

He could practically hear, "Have courage, my boy..." Within minutes of time, they arrived at a Japanese styled photo studio. The place itself was two-story house, the first floor had bveen converted into a photo studio. The sign on the pole before the patio was in Kanji. It read, "Hikari Studio."

Taichi parked the motorcycle and deactivated it. He sluing his goggles around his neck as Jasmine removed her white helmet. She hung the helmet by its chinstrap around the left handle of the steering device. Taichi placed his keys in his jacket pocket. The two entered the place and they were greeted by a white-haired bespectacled old man.

This is Eijiro Hikari, the man of the house. He smiled, "Oh Hello, Taichi-san. If you're looking for Natsumi-chan, she's in the back sewing something." Taichi nodded, "I'll gte it, in the meantime, Jasmine, meet Eijiro Hikari; he owns this studio/house. Jasmine here just came back from deployment; she's in the Navy."

Jasmine didn't know how to react and she was just silent. Eijiro, on the other hand bowed respectfully, "Oh, Hello Jasmine-chan! Welcome home!" As Jasmine said an icy "Hi", Taichi had made his way into the back of the studio, which was full of mail and film and cameras.

He had found her! The 20 year old Japanese girl had long hair and brown eyes and wore a dark green jacket over a green-gray shirt and denim shorts. She even wore orange socks and shoes. "Ah! There you are!"

Natsumi perked up, "Oh! Taichi-san!" She held up a red-headband. "Well, I made this; your old one** ripped **and I made you this as a gift." Taichi grabbed the headband and bowed, "Thanks very much." He donned it on, and put the goggles on over the headband.

He checked the mirror and winked. "Not bad." He turned to Natsumi and smiled, "Thanks." he saw the clock on the wall and snapped, "Oh crap! I gotta go! I** forgot **I was gonna show Jasmine where I'm gonna be working this summer. Gotta go!" Natsumi called after him as he left, "Good luck on impressing your boss, Taichi!"

A few minutes later, Taichi and Jasmine had made their way through traffic and they took the highway. But then, they arrived to the one newspaper in Odaiba known as Ore Newspaper. Taichi parked his bike again and the two walked into the place. They made their way to the offices and Jasmine saw a brunette Latin woman sitting near Taichi's new desk.

The young woman smiled, "Oh hello!" She held her hand out then retracted it seeing Jasmine's cold stare. "Who's the pretty girl? She your girlfriend?" Taichi blushed. "MAYA!" Jasmine gave a grin at Taichi blushing. "I'm Capt. Sugimoto. I just moved back home for the first time in 3 years."

Maya bowed, "Maya Young; I'm ORE's newest journalist and Taichi's partner. We're investigating the people vanishing mysteriously. It all started three days after..." She winced as she finished her sentence. "...Sora Takenouchi died."

Taichi smiled. "It's fine." Jasmine frowned. "Who's Sora?" Taichi said as he eyed the clock. "A friend... who I knew for years..."

Jasmine said casually, "You're an American... you speak Japanese pretty well." The three of them slipped into speaking American English pretty soon.

Taichi nodded, "She's lived here since winter and she is a **fast **learner." Maya nodded, "Yeah. I had to learn real quick; The Japanese language is a lot less complicated than some of the other Asian languages out there."

Jasmine asked, "Why'd she move here?" Maya answered, "A friend named Mimi recommended I come here when I was in New York. She said interesting stuff always happens in Japan; especially when the Digimon are concerned." Taichi laughed as the hours went by as they chatted, "Yeah, it kinda makes sense. Oh crap! I **almost** forgot Jasmine asked me to help her move in to Mimi's old apartment! Gotta go, bye!"

Maya nodded as Jasmine and Taichi left the place and minutes later, The silver Katana motorcycle peeled out towards the road, but then the traffic started. He heard a dragon's roar and he passed by a mirror, and again he saw the dragon. Evey few minutes, the dragon reappeared on the glass windows as he passed them. Taichi groaned and he took a turn into an alleyway to avoid the mirrors. That was when things went wrong. Very wrong. There were mirrors but they shimmered and arms reached out and yanked Jasmine off the bike and Taichi skidded and landed HARD! Jasmine grunted, and kicked the arms off. The arms were followed by bodies, red colored humanoid newt-themed monsters that wielded shurikens for weapons. These things are called Gelnewts. Taichi got up and rushed the monsters, as if by instinct, he knew how to fight. He grabbed one Gelnewt and kneed it in the gut, and he punched it. Another one rushed him and he blocked its grab but it punched him in the gut. As this happened, Jasmine had fought off her attackers only to be grabbed into the mirror.

Taichi cried, "JASMINE!" as the monsters pummeled him. He got back up and he wound up getting pummeled as he ran into the mirror, and it rippled and he fell through it. He landed again, HARD. The Contract card fell out of his pocket. The monsters attacked him, one Gelnewt threw him into the wall, Another one elbowed him, Taichi caught it and snap-kicked it away.

Taichi drew out his camera and began snapping pictures, blinding the creatures with the flash! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! The creatures stumbled back, blinded for a few minutes. Taichi backhanded the closest one with his camera. For awhile Taichi was doing well, but the Gelnewts kept coming, the other group kept dragging Jasmine away. _"No! She can't... I can't let this __**happen! **__ I won't let another person die! Not on__** my **__watch!" _Taichi heard the stoic voice again, "Do you want Power to save her? If you had Power, could you save the people being abducted?"

-Cue Code Geass OST Track 6 The First Signature-

Taichi heard the voice say, "If you wish to save her you must grant my one wish, You must live your life as your cherished one would have wanted to. Bear in mind, If you Contract me, you will also live a life unlike any other; it will not be the same." Taichi gripped the Contract Card as the huge red robotic dragon flew out of the mirror.

The dragon spoke, "Do you accept this Contract and its conditions? If so, then prepare for the war ahead." Taichi's eyes steeled in determination, "Yes! I accept the Contract!" he held the Contract Card up and the dragon flew to him and went into Taichi.

-End Code Geass OST Track 6 The First Signature-

-Cue Digimon's Brave Heart by Ayumi Miyazaki-

The Crest of Courage appeared on his chest and shimmered briefly then vanished. In his left hand appeared a black deck case that had a gold dragon symbol on it, and had four little wings on the four corners of the deck. Taichi held the deck in his left hand and thrusted his Advent Deck forward. It generated a burst of electric red energy that flew to his waist and formed a silver belt around his waist. the belt shimmered.

The boy flung his right arm across his chest and retracted his left fist to his waist. He cried, "HENSHIN!" He slid the deck into the slot. It shimmered red as did the light on the top of the buckle and the deck spun rapidly. Taichi threw his arms out wide, transparent images of armor appeared either side of him and spun towards him. As they merged onto Taichi, he burst into flames, transforming into a hero unlike any other. The flames died down and the eyes on his helmet and the light on his helmet flashed, ending the transformation.

His helmet was silver, gray and black and had a vent covering the helmet's big bug red eyes and a grille covering the mouth. There was a dragon symbol on the top of the dragon-shaped helmet, above that symbol was a red circular ruby. Taichi had a red form-fitting jumpsuit on, over it was armor. His chest was covered by a silver and black chestplate, his shoulders were covered by black shoulder armor. the boy's arms were covered in black armor and his hands were encased in red gloves. His left arm had a red and silver dragon-shaped gauntlet on it. His legs and knees were covered by black and grey armor as were his black boots. His gray-silver belt that held his Advent Deck was at his waist.

He held up his right wrist and clenched his fist. "YUSHA!" The dragon called out him once more, "And now, you are forever known as Kamen Rider Ryuki."

Ryuki smiled at the meaning. His new name meant Dragon Knight in English. He said, "I'll call you Dragredder, okay, partner?" Dragredder nodded, "Now go save that girl using your new powers!"

Ryuki nodded. He then placed his camera on a part of the gutter where the camera could see the monsters but the monsters couldn't see it. He hit the automatic timer and he frontflipped into the fray. "HEY!" Jasmine had been using her training to fend off the Gelnewts but as more kept piling on, she began wishing she had had her gun on her.

Just as the camera began taking pictures, she had elbowed the last Gelnewt and kneed another in the crotch, she felt herself being accosted by a third from behind. She grabbed the thing by the hands and flipped it over her shoulder and she heel-kicked it in the face. Just as she heard Ryuki cry out, she saw him march toward her captors. "Okay now what is **that?!**"

She punched another one and she snap-kicked two of them back. "I appreciate the help but I can handle them myself." Ryuki said coolly, "I'm just here to help." He demonstrated by jump kicking the Gelnewt coming at her from behind.

Ryuki grabbed another one by the arm and turned elbowing it in the chest. Dragredder said, "You not only have the ability to fight but you also must command fire." Ryuki gave a right hook, his fist ignited in fire as he struck the Gelnewt in the face. He blocked a blow to his face then he flame cartwheel kicked the monster away. Two more came at him from behind and Dragredder growled, "Use the Advent Cards!"

Ryuki blinked. "The **what?**" He looked at the card deck on his waist. He pushed the forehead part of the gauntlet on his left arm known as the Drag Visor down over the eyes of the Visor, revealing a card reader slot. With that same hand, he drew a card, the card depicted a red and silver dragon-shaped claw weapon known as the Drag Claw. He showed the face of the card to the enemy, then he slotted the card into the Visor then he pushed the forehead of the Visor back into place.

-Cue Run Around by Jason Radford-

The Drag Visor called out in a metallic voice, _"Strike Vent." _Out of the mirror, the Drag Claw flew towards him and he caught it in his right hand. He drew his hand back, "Haaaaa..." he shot it forward, the claw opened its jaw spewing out fire at the squad of Gelnewts, incinerating them. "HA!"

The boy Rider again opened his Visor, "All right then, let's ride!" He drew a card that depicted a red-handled Chinese Dao sword on the face. He slotted the card into the Visor and closed the Visor. _"Sword Vent." _The Dragsaber Dao sword flew smack into the palm of his right hand.

Shuriken flew towards him and he fearlessly sliced them in two as he goaded Jasmine towards a mirror. "Go throught it. I'll hold them off, trust me!" He sliced down one Gelnewt, then blocked a parry to his back.

Jasmine protested, "B...but..." Ryuki commanded, "GO! I'll be **right **behind you!" She ran into the mirror, it rippled as she went through it. The blade of the sword ignited in fire and he sliced arcs of fire towards two sets of Gelnewts.

Shuriken was thrown at him, he dodged one, he cleaved a Gelnewt in two. Another shuriken clocked him in the face and chest, sparks raked his chest. He stumbled back. "Dammit. I got careless!" He drew a card depicting his Advent Beast and slotted it into the Drag Visor. _"Advent._" Dragredder flew out of the mirror and roared, crashing and slashing at the Gelnewts.

Ryuki said in an annoyed tone, "I don't have time for this anymore. Time to **end** this!"

-Cue A Boundless life by Hiroshi Kitadani-

He drew a card that depicted his Advent Deck symbol on the face. He opened his Visor and slotted the card in. _"Final Vent."_

Dragredder swirled around his Rider as Ryuki brought his arms forward, one hand over the other, hands in clawed gestures. He brought his arms to the left then back over to his right. His left arm was across his body, his left fist was clenched and his right hand was drawn back in a clawed gesture. He crouched as Dragredder flew through the air. "Haaaaaa..." He brought his feet together and leapt into the air.

He leapt high in the air, his left arm up in the air, and he held his right leg up. He did a front flip and twisted his body around. His dragon flew around beside him as he righted himself. Ryuki extended his right leg forward as he clenched his fists. Dragredder flew behind his Rider and breathed fire on him, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragredder's flames. "DRAGON RIDER KICK!"

His foot connected with the monsters, making them explode. As Ryuki landed, Dragredder began eating the energies of the monsters. Ryuki walked through the mirror, and saw Jasmine.

-End A Boundless life by Hiroshi Kitadani-

Jasmine was watching all of the battle after she had left the mirror. "Whoa!" She saw Ryuki appeared and bowed kindly. "Th-thank you for helping to save me. Did you save Taichi as well?" Ryuki nodded. "Yeah. I did, I sent him home... well..." He held up Taichi's camera. "He left **this ** behind. Can you get this to him; he took photos of the fight and I think its memory card is full." Ryuki became suddenly aware that he was being watched.

Jasmine took the camera out of his hand and nodded. "So, who are you, anyway?" Ryuki did a salute by raised his right hand, placing middle and index fingers together, while bending the other fingers at the second knuckle, and his thumb extended, with the palm facing the ground. "Just a Rider for justice. That's all you need to know."

Jasmine saw Taichi's bike and started it and got on it. She gave a small blush and a smile to her mysterious friends. "Thanks again. So, will we see each other again? I'd like to spar against you sometime." Ryuki gave a curt nod, then she peeled out of the alleyway and left.

He called out to the person watching him. "You can come out now. She's gone." The glass wall shimmered again, then a tanned Filipino man emerged from the mirror.

The man wore a dark trench coat over a black sleeveless muscle shirt, pants and fancy black shoes. "Well, you can know where I am. Your Rider instincts are developing well." Ryuki turned to the man. "Who are you? What do you want?..." he blanched. "How the hell do I get** out **of this suit?"

The man laughed. "Just concentrate on what you want and... it helps to throw your arms out of the side when you do it." Amusing. An earth boy was wearing the armor he designed and didn't know how to take it off.

Ryuki threw his arms out wide red lights swirled on his biceps and thighs as steam billowed out of his armor. He ignited in fire, his armor became transparent images again and the flames pulled his armor apart and vanished. Ryuki was now Taichi once more.

Taichi asked again. "**Who** are you?What do you **want?**" The man motioned for the boy to follow him. The two went through the mirrors again. The two landed what seemd to be a high-tech base of operations.

By looking at the tile on the walls and the martial arts posing on the door before them, Taichi knew where he was. "What the? This is the Red Flame Dragon dojo; this place opened up weeks before-" The man finished his sentence. "...weeks before the people started vanishing and one day before Sora Takenouchi's accident."

Taichi turned to the man. "How did you know about **that?**" The man sighed, "I'm Eubulon; an alien from the planet Karsh." In case Taichi was about to laugh, his human form faded, leaving Taichi to face the white-faced classic alien from the movies. "And yes, this **is** my true form; the Area 51 people allowed Hollywood to expose my image without freaking people out that there truly is an alien among them."

As Eubulon morphed back to his humanoid state, he said, "I chose this form to disguise myself. To explain, well, my world was in a civil war; the North was lead by my friend General Xaviax and the south was lead by a friend I knew. The North won but our world was in ruins. On Xaviax's orders, I created a series ot teleportation devices to transport the people of the Reverse World and bring them to Karsh to rebuild our world.. The Reverse World is the world we were just in; a world within your Earth and when I fell ill, a family from that world helped me recover. they convinced me to stop Xaviax or at least convince him to find another way. Xaviax was a bit paranoid and thought I had betrayed him and he decided to enslave the Reverse World's people himself. I warned their world's leaders but... they didn't believe me."

The man went to a computer and pressed a button, the flatscreen TV behind Taichi flickered on. It showed an army rushing towards a target! Lasers blasts fired at what seemed to be something off screen. But they were getting fired on as well! All of them were getting blasted and shot at! The Jet troopers were getting blasted by lightning, two squads fired blaster fire at the assailant but they too were blasted on. The Jet trooper army fell one by one. Taichi gasped as he saw one soldier on top of a train attempt to shoot at the unknown assailant with a bazooka but was then blasted by heat-seeking lasers! Taichi heard the pained screams as the Reverse World army, one by one were killed by the laserfire! Taichi couldn't tear away from the carnage. He took a deep breath when it finally ended with one big explosion around them!

Taichi saw a black and purple light. He saw it die down as it touched the ground. The monster he saw... was pure evil. The thing was stage beetle themed in it head. It was black and it had spikes on its feet and heels. It had a belt that had a red gem in it. It looked sinister as it put his hadns behind his back and surveyed its carnage.

The screen faded to black as Taichi stammered, "What what happened just there?" Eubulon looked down. "Xaviax is that monster, he defeated the Reverse World Military by himself, I went one on one with him days after I created these..."

Eubulon pulled out a tray that had four Advent Decks from his desk. One Advent Deck was black and had silver bat wing marks on the corner and had a gold bat symbol on it. Another deck was pure white and had silver curve marks on the corners and a gold crown crest on the center. The third Advent Deck was green and had silver gears on the lower corners and had a gold bull symbol on the center. The last one was a magenta-maroon color, It had double wave markings on all four corners and had a gold manta ray symbol on the center.

He continued to relate his tale, "Our battle ended in a stalemate and I wound up retreating and he stole the other six Advent Decks I made. I'm working on two, or one now now that you contracted that dragon; he refused to let me contract him because I wasn't worthy. So he and I made our way to Earth like Xaviax did. I warned a group of your planet's Government and they became the Advent Guardians; they supply this base behind the dojo I run."

He smiled, "And that dragon found you and decided to help you recover from your grief." Taichi looked at all the Decks, "So you need **me** to help you stop Xaviax... I'm guessing I have to lead the Riders?"

Eubulon smiled, "The Phoenix Deck would've made more sense since it is the most powerful of the Advent Decks, but Xaviax stole that one with the rest of them." He frowned. "So, are you in?" Taichi nodded, "Hey, you need help I'll do it."

He eyed the Swan Deck then the others, "I think I know who can use these Decks...well two of them anyway." A sharp ringing blared from the back of their heads. "What the hell is that ringing?!" Eubulon smiled, "That's for letting you know when danger is loose."

Taichi nodded, "I better get moving," He thrust his Advent Deck forward once more, The Crest of Courage shimmered on his chest then vanished, red energy lightning zapped towards his waist forming his Advent Buckle on his waist. He threw his right arm out over his chest and retracted his left fist to his waist. He cried, "HENSHIN!" He slid the deck into the slot. It shimmered red as did the light on the top of the buckle and the deck spun rapidly. Taichi threw his arms out wide, transparent images of armor appeared either side of him and spun towards him. As they merged onto Taichi, he burst into flames, transforming into a hero unlike any other. The flames died down and the eyes on his helmet and the light on his helmet flashed, ending the transformation.

He clenched his right fist and cried, "YUSHA!" He took the Wing Knight Deck and said, "I have a feeling I'm going to need to at least give this one to a friend who can help us..." Ryuki jumped through the mirror, it rippled as he went through it.

Meanwhile, inside a foreboding fortress surrounded by lightning storms, Xaviax screamed. "So... Eubulon escaped. He is alive after all." He eyed a purple deck that a gold cobra symbol on it. "It seems I must fight fire with fire..."

Fade to black...

Fanfic Production

Directed by Devin Tolentino

Script and screenplay written by Devin Tolentino, Tara Pasco

Edited by Devin Tolentino, Tara Pasco, Lili Asher and Mark Pascual

Executive Producers Alfred Pirateboy Jones, Gregory Edwards, Joshua Hendley

Original Story by Craig Juan and Devin Tolentino

Produced by Devin Tolentino, Lee Homer

Continuity tracking by Gregory Edwards,

Score by James Horner, Alan Silvestri

Costume design by PLEX

Japanese Cast

Takamasa Suga as Taichi Yagami

Kae Araki as Hikari Yagami

Reiko Kiuchi as Daisuke Motomiya

Houko Kuwaishima as Capt. Mao "Jasmine" Sugimoto

Tetsu Inada as Dragredder

Yuria Haga as Maya Young

Kanna Mori as Natsumi Hikari

Renji Ishibashi as Eijiro Hikari

Hōchū Ōtsuka as General Xaviax

Tsuyoshi Koyama as Master Eubulon

English Cast

Justin Cook as Taichi Yagami

Lara Jill Miller as Hikari Yagami

Brian Donovan as Daisuke Motomiya

Rachel Leigh Cook as Capt. Mao "Jasmine" Sugimoto

Jason Deline as Dragredder

Aria Alistar as Maya Young

Kate Higgins as Natsumi Hikari

Michael McConnohie as Eiji Hikari

William O'Leary as General Xaviax

Mark Dacascos as Master Eubulon


	2. Rider War Part 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER or DIGIMON. JAPAN does. I do own my OCs Nor do I own Smile Bomb; its artist does! Read and review and enjoy!

It begins all quiet then the song starts with a guitar intro, the opening starts with a whoosh. The sound is Kivala flying through the skies, she spins in the air then the camera shoots over to show the sky. The Sun flares, starting the song! The opening shows a bird's eye view of Odaiba as green, purple, orange and blue words float towards the center of the screen. The words merge together and form the title, "Kamen Rider Ryuki" Kivala flies over the title, the letters shimmer then break apart!

Taichi is seen running with Kivala flying beside him, he transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki, then Ken Ichijouji is seen running after them with a cold stare on his face, he transforms into Wing Knight and jumps into the air, then Chris Ramirez is seen running as well, transforming into Kamen Rider Raia, to Raia's right, Masaru Damon is seen running alongside him, transforming into Kamen Rider Torque. Natsumi and Jasmine are seen running towards a hill suddenly, the ground erupts, a tiger Mirror Monster emerges and attempts to attack them! The four Riders seen running earlier are running towards the girls as Jasmine transforms into Kamen Rider Femme.

_Running in a crowd_

_In a faceless town_

_I need to feel the touch of a friend._

_In the countryside_

_I wander far and wide_

_The isolation gets me again_

As Kivala flies off, Ryuki fires a Drag Claw Fire Blast shot at Mirror Monsters, then Win Knight, Raia and Torque run through the Mirror Monsters and run after them. Femme and Natsumi are seen running from the tiger Mirror Monster which explodes from Ryuki's second Fire Blast. Ryuki has a determined look on his face. Femme leaps up, then slices down another Mirror Monster with her naginata. The Mirror Monster falls as the gang stops, then a huge eruption of deadly lava blasts behind them, Ryuki carried Femme bridal style as they all jump away from the blast in different directions!

_I don't know where to go_

_When I feel like crying_

_Oh my!_

_It's time to open myself_

_Do something new_

_I want to stop and grow up a bit_

Wing Knight is first seen donning on his cape then drawing his rapier Visor, hacking at the air. Chris Ramirez is seen looking at the ocean waves, then he transforms into Raia again, a gold halo erupts beneath him as he cracks his Whip. Master Eubulon is seen backflipping away from something, He grimaces then charges his sword up with energy. A rock bursts into shards. Torque fires his blaster and slashes the air, followed by Kamen Riders Raia and Wing Knight. Femme readies her Final Vent and Ryuki readies his Strike Vent. The two fire a huge blast of fire and wind at the Mirror Monsters!

_Then suddenly, my power and confidence start swelling up_

_Magically erupt_

_And it's all because of the kindness that I feel_

_From people I don't even know_

A group of Mirror Monsters are seen grinning evilly, Natsumi, Yolei, Jasmine and Maya have worried looks on their faces. A beat-up Taichi cringes, then gets up as he transforms into Ryuki and is joined by Femme, Wing Knight, Torque and Raia. The camera zooms towards their faces, then a tornado rushes them and the five Ridersjump into the air. Lastly out of the sky, Wing Knight, Raia, Torque, Femme and Ryuki fall towards the viewers. We see silhouettes of Kivala, Chris, Ken, Natsumi, Jasmine, Maya, Marcus and Master Eubulon. Taichi lands in the center of the group with Kivala, Chris, Ken and Natsumi to Kellyn's right and Jasmine, Maya, Marcus and Master Eubulon to Taichi's left, and poses by pointing right at the viewers, a shadow of his Ryuki Survive Form wielding the Drag Visor-Zwei at the viewers in the same pose appears Taichi, ending the song.

_Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow_

_And then I know_

_That most of all I sense compassion's real_

_Thanks to strangers where ever I go_

_Thank you for waking me up!_

Reflection 2: Rider War Part 2

It has been weeks since the first appearance of Kamen Rider Ryuki! Now the stage of the Rider War has been set! Who knows what could happen now? We now join Taichi at the ORE Journal building...

Taichi smiled, "Read 'em and weep, Maya! New pix of Kamen Rider Ryuki saving people!" Maya saw the pictures plop onto her desk. "H-how are you** getting **these?!"

The brunette boy grinned as he thought of what happened last week after another one of his battles against the Mirror Monsters ended. "That's my little secret..."

Last week...

Ryuki had jumped through the mirror and landed near his aparment. "Damn, that hurt!" He threw his arms out, red lights swirled on his biceps and thighs. Steam billowed out from his armor and the transformation reversed itself and BAM! Ryuki was gone and Taichi was in his place.

Taichi sighed as he rummaged for his keys in his jacket pocket and he heard a voice, "Taichi?" He turned to see Jasmine standing in front of his apartment's window.

She held his camera in her hands and handed it to him, "You were saved by that Ryuki too?" Taichi nodded. "Yeah this guy appeared outta nowhere when those monsters attacked us."

Jasmine frowned. "I felt a strange wind blow in when Ryuki got me here... It feels like the peace isn't going last very long." Taichi nodded, "Yeah, I dunno if it's a new threat or if it's an old one..."

He held his camera, "The memory's full. I'll see ORE can use these..." Jasmine scoffed, "You're seriously going to use those to get cash?" Taichi shrugged, "Well my Mom and Dad need the cash... so... why not?"

Jasmine tched as she turned away, "Just be careful going into that war zone..."

Now...

Ken Ichijouchi and Daisuke were at Odaiba High, and Daisuke was fiddling with his collar. "Damn, this collar is **itchy!**" Ken laughed as he handled his new rapier, "The club uniform is supposed to be distracting, Daisuke. Stop fiddling with it, we need to head back into class, and I need to put this in the Fencing Club's room."

Daisuke and Ken were heading into a glass hallway and little did they know, they were being watched. Mirror Monsters were eyeing the two Digidestined hungrily. But they had their orders; just abduct the children and go!

Ken held the black handguard and inspected the black, supple, tanned sheath the double edged blade was within. Good. No flaws, no tears or rips. Daisuke asked, "So why fencing?"

Ken responded, his eyes watching the mirrors. "Since Iori took up Kendo, I thought why not take up its Western counterpart fencing?" Daisuke grinned as he adjusted the armband depicting the Kamen Rider Ryuki club logo on his left arm. "Ever since that Rider showed up, things have gotten interesting."

Ken nodded and remembered his evidence room, "I've been investigating the dissapearances lately, that Rider showed up only a few weeks ago. I wonder if there is a connection between him and the monsters?" Daisuke nodded distractingly. "Hey, you ever get the feeling like..."

"...we're being watched?" Ken finished as he heard the sounds of Gelnewts coming from the mirrors. The sound was growing louder and louder. "I thought so."

Once the Gelnewts were free, several humanoid white dragonfly monsters known as Sheerghosts took after them, surrounding the kids. Ken threw on a pair of dark shades and drew his rapier. His sheath was at his side on his belt. Daisuke gawked and landed on his rear. The monsters growled at him and Ken. Ken hit one Sheerghost with the pommel of his sword, another swung it claws at Ken, Ken sliced at it, and he turned his back to it as another one came close. He elbowed the Sheerghost.

Daisuke felt the monsters grab at him and he swung his bag. It clocked the monster in the face and too late, One Gelnewt grabbed him by his legs, a Sheerghost grabbed the boy by his shoulders, and the two nabbed him and yanked him into the Reverse World, "KEEEENN! HELP!"

Ken cursed as he dropped onto his back, sweep kicking the other Gelnewts away from him. he shot back up, slashing at the monsters ganging up on him. Two or three had been felled by his blade. He rushed forward to get to his friends by the leader Sheerghost stood in his way. "Hey! **Move! **I need to get to my friend!"

_"Strike Vent." _ Ken jumped back as a blast of fire wiped down the group of Sheerghosts before him, and now, Kamen Rider Ryuki was in the picture, front flipping into the battle.

Ryuki snap-kicked one Sheerghost away, he then punched another in the face. He tossed something to Ken, "Here! Take this!" Ken caught it and saw what it was in his left hand.

The Advent Deck was black and had silver bat wing marks on the corner and had a gold bat symbol on it. Another deck was pure white and had silver curve marks on the corners and a gold crown crest on the center. It was as if the Deck was telling him how to use it.

-Cue Digimon's Brave Heart by Ayumi Miyazaki-

The genius thrusted the Advent Deck forward. The Crest of Kindess appeared on his chest and shimmered briefly then vanished. Blue energy lightning zapped towards his waist forming his Advent Buckle on his waist. He threw his right fist out over his chest, his arm was at a 45 degree angle and retracted his left fist to his waist. He cried, "HENSHIN!" He slid the deck into the slot. It shimmered blue as did the light on the top of the buckle and the deck spun rapidly. Ken threw his arms out wide, transparent images of armor appeared either side of him and spun towards him. As they merged onto Ken, wind blew over him, transforming him into a hero unlike any other. The wind died down and the eyes on his helmet and the light on his helmet flashed, ending the transformation.

The new Rider had a knight-like helmet, the sides of the helmet were like bat wings. The knight-themed Rider had a chest plate lined with blue, matching the blue bodysuit under the armor. He had the same arm and leg armor as Ryuki, only there was no Drag Visor on the left arm. He had a black rapier that depicted his Advent Dekc symbol on the haft covering the handle at his left side. Welcome to Kamen Rider Wing Knight.

Wing Knight stared at himself in the mirror, "What did I turn **into?**" Ryuki walked towards the mirror, "A Kamen Rider. Now, follow me." The mirror rippled as the two Riders ran into the mirror, traveling to the Reverse World.

Wing Knight saw Ryuki jump right into the squad of Gelnewts and Sheerghosts. Wing Knight drew the Dark Visor and rushed into the battle. Ryuki punched one Sheerghost and roundhouse kicked a Gelnewt. Wing Knight sliced one Gelnewt then he elbowed another Gelnewt away. Ryuki caught a fist coming at him and saw Wing Knight slashing, hacking, and cleaving Sheerghosts left and right. Ryuki clenched his fist and he elbowed another Sheerghost and dropped to his knees. He did a sweep kick and jumped into the air as the Gelnewts tripped up. The two Riders stood back to back as some of the fallen Sheerghosts' backs opened up, revealing blue dragonfly humanoid monsters that had dragonfly tails on the back of their heads and blades on their arms. Some of the other fallen Sheerghosts' backs opened up to reveal the other evovled Sheerghost form; blue dragonfly monsters that were more dragonfly-like than the others.

Ryuki groaned, "Crap. Raydragoons and Hydragoons. I **hate** it when these things come about." He pushed the forehead of his Visor down over the yellow eyes of the Visor, revealing a card slot. He drew his Strike Vent card and showed the face of the card to the enemy then slotted it into the Visor. The Visor closed and called out, _"Strike Vent."_

-Cue Run Around by Jason Radford-

Wing Knight ducked as the Drag Claw flew out of the mirror and landed on Ryuki's primary hand. He saw Ryuki draw his hand back, "Haaaaa..." The red Rider shot it forward, the claw opened its jaw spewing out fire at the squad of Gelnewts, incinerating them. "HA!" He fired again at the Raydragoons as Wing Knight looked to his own Advent Deck.

Ryuki called out, "Open the Visor in your hand, then draw a card then slot it in!" Wing Knight nodded and he instinctively pressed the pommel of his Dark Visor, the handguard crest opened up, revealing a card slot.

He drew a card that depicted a bat screeching. The title of the card read "Nasty Vent." He showed the face of the card to Gelnewts then slotted it. Wing Knight closed the Visor and it called out in that same metallic voice, _"Nasty Vent." _

A black and silver mechanical bat flew about, screeching up a storm on the Gelnewts and Raydragoons, disorienting them. Wing Knight drew another card, as did Ryuki after opening their respective Visors. Wing Knight's card's face depicted a black and gold lance whereas Ryuki's card depicted a red handled Chinese dao sword. Both cards read, "Sword Vent." Both Riders slotted the cards into their Visors and closed them. the Visors called out, _"Sword Vent."_

The lance known as Wing Lancer and the sword known as the Dragsaber flew out of the mirrors and landed smack in their respective Riders' right hands. Ryuki and Wing Knight charged into the disoriented monsters. SLASH! HACK! SLASH! WHIRL! CLANG! went their blades, hacking and clashing against the Mirror Monsters' own claws and weapons. The Gelnewts fired their Shuriken at the two, blue sparks burst off their chests as they landed back on the ground. Wing Knight got up and ran at them, his Dark Visor being on his left hip, his lance struck at each of the Gelnewts, striking hard.

Each of the monsters fell as Ryuki and Wing Knight eliminated them all, one by one. Ryuki grinned. "You're not bad, kid." Wing Knight frowned behind his helmet, that voice seemed so familiar to him. Wing Knight shrugged it off and said, "Let's kick it up a notch."

Wing Knight drew a card, the card's face depicted five images of Wing Knight. The genius slotted the card into the Visor and closed the Dark Visor. It called out, _"Trick Vent." _It generated eight copies of Wing Knight. They all charged at the ground Mirror Monsters while the mechanical bat known as Darkwing took on the fliers. Ryuki opened his own Visor and drew a card depicting Dragredder. He slotted the card in and closed his Visor. It cried out, _"Advent."_

Dragredder flew out of the mirror helping Darkwing attack the Raydragoons and Hydragoons. Ryuki jumped back into the battle just as shuriken were being thrown again! "Watch out!"

Wing Knight moved at the speed of thought, he opened his Visor and drew card depicting Darkwing using his wings as a shield. It read, "Guard Vent." Just as Ryuki slotted his Guard Vent in, Wing Knight slotted his in to his own Visor. They both called out, _"Guard Vent." _Darkwing proceeded to attach itself to Wing Knight, forming into a cape.

For a few minutes, both Riders were attacking the monsters, dodging attacks, using kicks to drive away claws. Swords clashed against monster skin. Monster numbers dwindled to a mere four as this raged on. Ryuki had shields on his shoulders that resembled Dragredder's arms and chest, the two covered themselves with their shields as the blasts hit them. Ryuki looked at Wing Knight, and said, "Time to **end** this!"

-Cue A Boundless life by Hiroshi Kitadani-

Both Riders opened their Visors drew cards that depicted their Advent Deck symbols on the faces. The cards read "Final Vent." The two Riders slotted their cards into thier Visors and closed them. The Visors cried, _"Final Vent."_

Wing Knight rushed forward then jumped into air. As he came down, his cape spun around, forming into a drill with Wing Lancer as the tip. "HISHOUZAN!" The drill spun as they came down.

At the same time as Wing Knight ran forward Dragredder swirled around his Rider as Ryuki brought his arms forward, one hand over the other, hands in clawed gestures. He brought his arms to the left then back over to his right. His left arm was across his body, his left fist was clenched and his right hand was drawn back in a clawed gesture. He crouched as Dragredder flew through the air. "Haaaaaa..." He brought his feet together and leapt into the air.

He leapt high in the air, his left arm up in the air, and he held his right leg up. He did a front flip and twisted his body around. His dragon flew around beside him as he righted himself. Ryuki extended his right leg forward as he clenched his fists. Dragredder flew behind his Rider and breathed fire on him, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragredder's flames. "DRAGON RIDER KICK!"

His foot connected with the monsters, making them explode as Wing Knight's attack hit them. As Ryuki landed, so did Wing Knight.

-End A Boundless life by Hiroshi Kitadani-

Ryuki nodded his head approvingly at Wing Knight. "Not bad kid." Wing Knight bowed, "Thanks. So... what do we do now?" Ryuki beckoned Wing Knight as he sighed, "Come on, we're headed to the Rider Base... after we get your friend back to school."

Ryuki saw Daisuke who had seen the entire thing and helped him up. "You okay, kid?" Daisuke's eyes lit up enthusiastically, "Thank you thank you thank you thank youuu, so much Kamen Riders! " He was on his knees as he bowed, "I am forever in your debt, guys."

Ryuki chuckled, "On your feet, kid. It's okay, **forget **the debt, it's natural for a Rider to come help in a time of need." The three walked through the mirror and they were back to Odaiba High. "Don't worry about your buddy, we'll see to it that he gets home safely, okay?"

Daisuke nodded as he marched to class. Ryuki turned back to the mirror and he walked into it, Wing Knight followed. The mirror rippled like water as the two went into it.

Wing Knight was taken aback at the Rider Machines before him; the things were two black and silver futuristic motorcycles that had cockpits. The cockpits hissed open, steam billowed from them as they opened. On a hydraulic, the chairs moved upwards. Ryuki stepped into one and the chair moved back into a sitting postion. "What? You've never seen the Ride Shooter? These thing are used to get to the Reverse World or more precisely, a monster's location. Other times, I just use the bike from Earth my photographer uses." With thast last thing said, he had made sure to hdie the camera that had been at the battle taking pictures of the fighting.

Wing Knight got into his Ride Shooter and started it. The two Ride Shooters started forward, winding down the endless tunnel that is the passageway between the Reverse World and the Real World. Soon, the Rider Shooters emerged from the mirror and wound up at a parking lot behind the Red Flame Dragon dojo. The two Riders got off the bikes and entered not the back door, but a mirror that was in the back door's place.

Eubulon heard the mirror ripple and turned to see Ryuki with Wing Knight. "Ah! I see you have a new Rider with you." Ryuki bowed respectfully. "Yes, I have, Master Eubulon." Wing Knight asked, "Who are you?"

Eubulon smiled, "Why don't you show yourselves to me and I'll tell you." Ryuki crossed his arms in "X" then spread his arms wide. Red lights swirled on his biceps and thighs as steam billowed out of his armor. He ignited in fire, his armor became transparent images again and the flames pulled his armor apart and vanished. Ryuki was now Taichi once more.

Wing Knight was astonished to see Taichi appear from the form of Kamen Rider Ryuki. "What the?! Taichi is that **you?!**" Taichi held a hand up, "First get out of your armor then we'll explain."

Wing Knight spread his arms wide, blue lights swirled on his biceps and thighs as steam billowed out of his armor. He felt wind swirl over him, his armor became transparent images again and the wind pulled his armor apart and vanished. Wing Knight was now Ken Ichijouji once more.

Ken had a stern glare one his face. "And just how long have you been lying to the others about this?" Taichi said coolly, "A few weeks now. I had to do it to keep them safe from Xaviax." Ken frowned, "Xaviax-What the hell is that!?"

Eubulon had transformed into his true form. "My Karsh from. I am Eubulon from the war ravaged planet of Karsh." He related the tale he had told Taichi weeks ago but added, "After the Reverse World's military was elminated, Xaviax has his army abduct all the people of the Reverse World to Karsh."

Taichi piped up, "I'm here to help Eubulon protect the people and get the stolen Advent Decks back. Ken, I'm sorry lied but right now I need help taking Xaviax down. The reason why the Sovereigns or Gennai don't know about him is because Xaviax never set foot in the Digital World. Yet." He gave a sincere and true smile.

Ken nodded, "Fine. Only because this will get me a few more leads on where the people are being kidnapped to." Eubulon looked at the remaining Advent Decks. "Two down, three to go for Team Rider."

At the same time, in Xaviax's fortress...

Xaviax transformed to a caucasian red-haired blue eyed man wearing a black trench coat over a grey shirt, black pants and boots He stood at parade rest and scowled. The news of a failed Digidestined abduction had reach his ears. This was never going well for his plans for his homeworld. Xaviax watched the various footage of Kamen Ride Ryuki battling the Mirror Monsters on many fronts. The latest footage of just now; Ryuki had recruited a new Rider and like before he could not make out the Riders' identities!

He waved his hand in front of the huge circular screen and said, "Show me a man who can help me fight these two Riders. Someone who'se mind is **malleable ** enough for me to trick into fighting those Riders."

It showed a man dressed in th style of a hairdresser; the man's hair was black and braided in red cornrows that resembled crab claws. the man had thick lips. He wore a blue striped shirt and dark trousers which had two aquamarine stripes on each side. He wore also boots on his feet. There was a ring chain in the right pocket, and he had hairdresser tools' bag on the left side of his belt. the man wore a golden necklace and the jewelery was seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The madn wore sunglasses with green lens. Strangely he also had six crab legs on his back. This is Cancer the Crab, or rather this world's version of him.

Xaviax smiled. "Perfect!" Minutes later, Xaviax had approached the man who's partner had demanded a bigger cut in the profit and the crab man had been angered to kill the man, plastering the man into the wall of his own shop. "Fearing the law will discover what you have been doing, Cancer?"

The tanned man nodded and smirked, "Okay, skip the questions. What do you want?" Cancer saw a black deck that had a gold crab symbol on the center as Xaviax explained, "I'm Ryan Manswell; a cop like yourself in a special division that's hosting a tournament for 13 people. If you win this tournament, all your crimes and this current murder will be dropped and overlooked."

Images of Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Wing Knight appeared on a touch screen. "These two are in this tournament. Eliminate these two and you advance into the second round." Cancer grinned. "Alright, you convinced me! So where do I find these guys?"

Xaviax had an evil glint in his eye, "Oh no worries. They'll find **you** soon enough." Somehow, that would all change. Cancer eyed a certain newspaper depicting a certain newpaper article. "I think I found them..."

Back at ORE...

Maya grinned proudly at the title of her article, "KAMEN RIDERS: MYTH OR REAL?" The picture on the paper depicted Riders Ryuki and Wing Knight fighting monsters. She had written it very well but the one thing she was so frustrated on was...

"I can't seem to get some one on one time with these guys!" She grunted, "Everytime I try to get them for an interview they do that jump into the mirror thing and vanish!" Taichi overheard this and thought, _"Okay okay, so I have been avoiding her lately. I just didn't want to her involved but now this..."_

_"This article will __**definately **__get Xaviax's attention..." _Taichi made up his mind. Maya could at least have **one ** interview with the Riders. "I have a feeling you're gonna get lucky today."Maya asked as she cocked her head. "You think so-?!" Suddenly a yellow, metallic claw grabbed her as it emerged from the computer.

Taichi saw it and cried out, "WATCH OUT!" Too late, the claw yanked her in as soon as she saw it. Her scream echoed in the air. Taichi grimaced. He looked around to see if someone was watching, and then BAM! Taichi jumped through it. As the others gathered to the computer to see what the cause of the scream was, Taichi landed in the Reverse World. Right. On. Top. Of. Ken.

Ken had been at his home when he sensed Maya and he jumped through his mirror at home and landed where Maya was only to be greeted by Taichi's feet. WHUMP! KICK! Ken was clutching his face. "Watch where you're **going, **Taichi!"

Taichi hauled the boy to his feet, "Come on, Ken! Let's ride!" Both boys thrust their Advent Decks forward and lightning was zapped toward their waists, and their belts appeared. The two boys did their Henshin poses and cried, "HENSHIN!" They thrust Decks into their belts and their Decks spun, and wind and fire whirled around each other transforming them into their Rider forms!

Ryuki and Wing Knight saw Cancer up ahead, "Who is **that?**" Ryuki answered Wing Knight grimly, "A Rider working for Xaviax."

Cancer tossed his Crab Deck up and down casually, "So, you two are the Riders the MC was talking about?" Wing Knight gave a terse, "I don't know what you're talking about... but hand over the Deck. Now." Ryuki had guessed there wasn''t any use to talking this guy and they had to beat him...

Ryuki shook his head as Cancer refused as a humanoid yellow mechanical crab holding Maya behind it growled. Ryuki and Wing Knight braced themselves for battle as Cancer pointed the Advent Deck forward. Sea colored energy lightning zapped towards his waist forming his Advent Buckle on his waist. Cancer held his right hand up and moved it like a pincer and retracted his left fist to his waist. He cried, "HENSHIN!" He slid the deck into the slot. It shimmered sea blue as did the light on the top of the buckle and the deck spun rapidly. Cancer threw his arms out wide, transparent images of armor appeared either side of him and spun towards him. As they merged onto Cancer, water blew over him, transforming him into a villian unlike any other. The water died down and the eyes on his helmet and the light on his helmet flashed, ending the transformation.

The Rider before them had yellow and silver armor. It had the same type of leg and arm armor as Ryuki and Wing Knight. But his Visor on his left arm was in the shape of shears and was like once of the crab Mirror Monsters' arms. The two heroic Riders were now facing Kamen Rider Scissors.

Scissors grinned as he drew a card, the card depicted a large yellow and silver claw weapon on the face. It read, "Strike Vent." he opened the Scissors Visor and slotted the card and closed the visor. It called out, _"Strike Vent." _

Ryuki and Wing Knight drew their Sword Vent cards after opening their Visors. They slotted their cards in and closed their Visors and the Visors called out,_"Sword Vent." _ The Wing Lancer and Drag Saber flew toward their respective Riders as the Scissors Pincer landed on the right arm of Kamen Rider Scissors.

Xaviax called out in a referee like voice, "Ready? KAMEN RIDER BATTLE BEGIN!" With that, Scissors charged! Ryuki sidestepped him and tutted, "So impulsive." He rushed past him to deal with Volcancer; the monster guarding Maya.

Wing Knight blocked Scissors from getting to Ryuki. Ryuki rushed the monster, and ducked its claws and slashed at it. The monster responded by running at full speed, knocking the boy's blade out of his hand. Ryuki snap-kicked a claw away, he ducked the other claw. Volcancer backhand swiped Ryuki's chest, and blue sparks burst off his chest, knocking the boy into a wall. Ryuki drew his Strike Vent Card and slotted it into his Drag Visor. _"Strike Vent." _

The Drag Claw flew out of the mirror and landed on his right hand. He drew his hand back, "Haaaaa..." he shot it forward, the claw opened its jaw spewing out fire at the monster, burning the crab monster a bit. "HA!"

Meanwhile, a passing by Jasmine was on her motorcycle and had heard clanging sounds and the sounds of Ryuki's fighting grunts. She stopped her motorcycle and looked at the glass windows to see Ryuki and a new Rider fighting Scissors. "What the hell?!" She saw Ryuki battling Volcancer. "Him again..."

Back at the battle, Maya was in awe of what was unfolding before her. "What is going on?" both women eyed the battle with interest, watching everything unfold carefully.

With Wing Knight's fight, Darkwing had been summoned, and Wing Knight drew his Nasty Vent Card after opening his Visor. He slotted the card into the card reader and closed the visor. It cried, _"Nasty Vent." _Darkwing flew about, screeching up a storm on Scissors who drew a card.

The card depicted a crab-shell orange shield. It had read, "Guard Vent." Scissors opened his Scissors Visor and slotted it in and closed it. It cried, _"Guard Vent." _The weapon flew out of the mirror and it was caught by Scissors. It landed clean on his hand. It blocked the Nasty Vent somewhat.

Scissors laughed wickedly. "You may fight chivalrously, but **I ** do not!" He jumped into the mirror and Wing Knight looked around, using his bat motif's echolocation powers to guess where Scissors would come out.

Too late, blue sparks burst off Wing Knight back as Scissors' claws struck him from behind. The knight turned was stuck in the chest by the same claws again. Wing Knight drew a card, the card's face depicted five images of Wing Knight. The genius slotted the card into the Visor and closed the Dark Visor. It called out, _"Trick Vent." _It generated three copies of Wing Knight this time.

Scissors had found Jasmine watching them and made a grab for her. Ryuki broke off the fight with Volcancer in time to see Jasmine get pulled into the battle. Ryuki jump kicked Scissor, "BACK OFF! She has **nothing** to do with this!"

Jasmine found herself tossed to Maya as Scissors, Ryuki and Wing Knight fought each other. The Navy Captain looked at Ryuki and chuckled, "Rescued by a heroic knight, once again... Deja vu." Ryuki grimaced as he dodged Volcancer's strike and struck a blow to its abdomen. "It **is** getting to be a habit, I'll admit."

Wing Knight parried a strike to the face, as Scissors was getting tired of this battle and wanted to end this. Scissors smirked, "I'm not going back to jail, no way!"

Ryuki and Knight frowned. Jail. What did this guy to do deserve this? Maya piped up, officially recognizing the voice Scissors had. "That's Cancer the Crab; he's known for dressing up like hairdressers but he's a corrupt cop! The guy murders the witness who witness him double crossing his partners! He's on the Japan Government's Most Wanted list."

Wing Knight nodded as he and Ryuki drew their Final Vent cards and Scissors drew his Final Vent Card. All three Riders opened their Visors drew cards that depicted their Advent Deck symbols on the faces. The cards read "Final Vent." The three Riders slotted their cards into thier Visors and closed them. The Visors cried, _"Final Vent."_

-Cue A Boundless life by Hiroshi Kitadani-

Darkwing latched on his master, forming his cape. Wing Knight rushed forward then jumped into air. As he came down, This time, Wing Knight did a corkscrew kick."HISHOUZAN!" The kick spun as they came down.

In response to both Advent Riders, Scissors used Volcancer's claws as a springboard to execute a spinning aerial attack; meaning the monster had to boost his Rider into the air towards Wing Knight. "SCISSORS ATTACK!"

Dragredder swirled around his Rider as Ryuki brought his arms forward, one hand over the other, hands in clawed gestures. He brought his arms to the left then back over to his right. His left arm was across his body, his left fist was clenched and his right hand was drawn back in a clawed gesture. He crouched as Dragredder flew through the air. "Haaaaaa..." He brought his feet together and leapt into the air.

He leapt high in the air, his left arm up in the air, and he held his right leg up. He did a front flip and twisted his body around. His dragon flew around beside him as he righted himself. Ryuki extended his right leg forward as he clenched his fists. Dragredder flew behind his Rider and breathed fire on him, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragredder's flames. "DRAGON RIDER KICK!"

His foot connected with Scissors, making him fail his Final Vent move. As Ryuki landed, Dragredder placed himself around the girls. Scissors was caught off balance as Wing Knight's attack hit him. As Ryuki landed, so did Wing Knight.

-End A Boundless life by Hiroshi Kitadani-

Ryuki, Maya and Jasmine frowned as Wing Knight noticed what was happening to Scissors. The Rider looked like he was dying, not only that, his armor was starting to dissolve.

Scissors looked on in horror at what was happening to him. "What... what is this?! What's **happening **to me?! Am I dying?!" His Advent Deck was slightly cracked as he asked, "Who are you two?!"

Ryuki answered, "A Rider for Justice, that's all you need to know." Wing Knight didn't answer as Darkwing gave a small smirk. "A fitting end to a monster of humanity."

"NO! NO!" NO!" Scissors cried as his body dissolved in fragments towards the sky. "I was supposed to win; I would have been cleard of my crimes if not for you two meddling Riders!" Ryuki and Wing Knight saw the guy finally dissolve, and the Crab Deck fell to Ryuki's feet.

Volcancer jumped into the mirror behind it; awaiting for its Contract to be fixed. Ryuki picked up the Advent Deck and brushed it off. "One down, five Advent Decks to go."

Maya and Jasmine approached their saviors and bowed in thanks. Wing Knight bowed in returned and brought Maya's hand towards his helmet's faceplate, kissing her hand. "It is a knight's duty to rescue fair maidens such as yourselves."

Jasmine smiled at Ryuki. "Thanks for helping me, again. Although," She said coldly, "I could've handled him myself." Wing Knight said, "No, you wouldn't have. You can't fight them like we can."

Ryuki nudged Wing Knight. "Don't be so rude." He was hating was he was about to do next. "I'm sorry, but we have to go." Maya blocked their way. "Not until I get **answers **and pictures. I'm not about to be scooped again by Taichi!"

Ryuki chuckled and yet he sighed, "Fine. First, let me call Master Eubulon." "No need, Riders. I'm here." Eubulon emerged from the mirror and greeted the two women. "Now, where to start..."

He held up his smart phone, playing the footage Taichi and Ken had already seen on the screen back at the dojo and he related again the story of how he came to this planet. When the tale was done, Eubulon showed them his true Karsh form to prove his story, He even unveiled the Advent Decks that were in his possession. He made sure to omit Taichi and Ken's names as to not reveal who they are in regards to how they became Riders. Those two would have to reveal themselves when they were ready.

However, Jasmine said as she looked at Dragredder and then looked at Ryuki. "So what can I do to help?" Ryuki warned, "I wouldn't; the life of a Rider will not be an easy one. If you decide to take up the Swan Deck, your life will never be the same."

Jasmine smirked as she held up a Advent Guardians badge from her pocket. "You guys mentioned those Guardians, huh? It so happens I became one thanks to my private investigation background with the American C.I.A. So **this guy** is the Master they've been cryptically talking about, eh?" Ryuki blanched. Oh shit. Of all the things to happen, it **had **to happen today.

Eubulon nodded, "I'm guessing they've been evaluating you for the Swan Deck?" Ryuki said firmly. "No. Absolutely not." Maya protested, "Why not?" The Dragon Rider said, "Dragredder, get her out of here. She's already got her questions. Make sure that she **never** reveals this information to anyone else." Dragredder nodded and escorted the reporter back to ORE in the Real World.

Jasmine stood up to Ryuki and noticed his worried tone in his voice. "Why not? Are you afraid that I would get hurt or killed?" Wing Knight answered for him. "Yes. He is; he's not willing to lose another cherished friend and possibly..." he teased. "He likes you."

Ryuki threw flames at Wing Knight who ducked them. "I'm going to **kill ** you for that!" Eubulon said seriously, "I'm afraid, you can't kill a Rider. Instead of dying, the defeated Rider is sent to a place called the Advent Void after taking massive amounts of damage. It's a safety device I created to ensure that the Rider isn't killed."

Ryuki nodded, "I was just **joking**. We humans do that, Master." He added as he and Jasmine strode towards a mirror. "Let's head to the Rider Base; we never know if someone's listening to us."

At Xaviax's Fortress...

Once again, Xaviax could not see what was going on with the audio or visuals; he couldn't even hear what the Riders were saying. "Dammit all. They're out of range." He heard a mirror ripple and someone entered the main room.

He turned to see someone standing in the shadows. "Ah, there you are!" He reverted to his true form and his deep voice rumbled, "Are we ready for the next phase?"

The man in the shadows nodded. "Yessir. All of the others are ready for war. I just need **my** Advent Deck." Xaviax handed the Cobra Deck to the man. "Do me a favor... take out Kamen Rider Ryuki. At least find out who he is before you do so!"

The man grinned. "No worries, sir. I will. But first, let's see if Kamen Rider Verde can handle them!" Xaviax turned back to the screen and laughed, "Just you **wait** and see, Eubulon. Karsh will be restored, and you won't stop me!"

Once at the base...

Jasmine looked at all the tech and computers the back of the dojo had. "Dang. I thought the Naval base at the docks had been teched out." Eubulon said modestly, "You should have seen Karsh's science labs; those were teched out like this."

The captain turned to Ryuki who said, "Before we undo our armor, just don't be mad and hit me, okay?" Jasmine laughed, "You've been watching alot of Super Hero movies, haven't you? Don't worry, I know the whole "I had to keep my identity a secret to protect my loved ones" or "I wear it because I must avenge those who had fallen" spiel. Save it."

Ryuki and Wing Knight crossed their arms in "X" then spread their arms wide. Red lights swirled on Ryuki's biceps and thighs and blue lights did the same on Wing Knight's biceps and thighs as steam billowed out of their armors. Ryuki ignited in fire, whiel wind swirled around Wing Knight, their armor became transparent images again and the flames and wind pulled the armors apart and vanished. Ryuki and Wing Knight were now Taichi and Ken again.

Jasmine gave a small puzzled look and then nodded, "Okay that makes sense; considering we keep meeting up in dangerous situations and your concern over me." She laughed, "Don't worry I won't tell the others unless it's a desperate situation."

Taichi held the Swan Deck now. "Are you sure you want to help?" Jasmine gave him an assuring smile. "I promise I won't end up like Sora did, and hey," She grinned, "Someone's gotta watch your back and babysit pretty boy here."

Ken nodded at the first part and then cried, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING PRETTY BOY?!" Taichi and Eubulon laughed behind Ken's back as Jasmine replied, "Why, I'm calling you that, mr. he-who-is-straight-out-of-a-girl's0 dreams."

Ken leered at her and the gogglehead of the first Digidestined said, "okay okay, Now that that's outta the way," he turned to her and held the Deck out. "You ready for a life unlike any other?"

Jasmine bowed to Master Eubulon after taking the Deck. "I will do my best to uphold the principles of the Advent Riders and defend the people from Xaviax." Eubulon smiled, "From now on, you are known as Kamen Rider Siren."

Jasmine looked at the Swan Deck and said, "I'm not a mermaid, nor is this swan Mirror Monster. Call me Kamen Rider Femme, ok?" Eubulon blinked owlishly as Taichi agreed, "It's better than Siren. Besides, since when is a Swan a mermaid?"

After discussing and training with Jasmine, Jasmine returned home...

Jasmine saw a small glow coming from her room. She pulled out her new white Swan Deck and grabbed the knob of her door. It opened slowly with a eerie creak, One, two, three seconds went by. BOOM! She went in, "Who's there!?"

All she saw was a small white square device that had a gray screen, two blue buttons on one side and a blue button on the right side. it had strange lettering around the screen. "A Digivice? What's it doing here-" She saw another thing with it.

It was a gold tag that was on a white line. The thing inside it was a Crest. It was pink-red and the Crest was a heart that looked to be somewhat complete. "Sora's Crest of Love? Where did this come from?" Jasmine aimed her Advent Deck at the creature sleeping on her bed, ready to transform into a Rider for battle.

The thing had its back against the headboard of Jasmine's bed. If it was standing, its height would almost to her waist. The thing was a small pink bird with blue-tipped feathers on its head, it had a curl on its forehead, and a silver ring was on its left leg. At the tip of the creature's wings were three pink claws. One more thing, it had a note for Jasmine on its stomach.

Jasmine picked up the note and it read, "Please take care of my partner Biyomon and watch over my dragon" -Sora" The brunette eyed her Advent Deck and Biyomon. "Don't worry Sora, I will.."

At Taichi's house...

Taichi's eyes steeled with determination. His right fist blazed with fire as he made his vow as the family watched TV. "It won't be long until Xaviax conquers the rest of the galaxy, and who knows how many more Riders we have to fight! So, for now, let the battle be here, and let it be known as the Rider War!" He raised his fist in the air as he ended his vow.

Fade to black!

-Cue Alive a Life by Rica Matsumoto-

Fanfic Production

Directed by Devin Tolentino

Script and screenplay written by Devin Tolentino, Tara Pasco

Edited by Devin Tolentino, Tara Pasco, Lili Asher and Mark Pascual

Executive Producers Alfred Pirateboy Jones, Gregory Edwards, Joshua Hendley

Original Story by Craig Juan and Devin Tolentino

Produced by Devin Tolentino, Lee Homer

Continuity tracking by Gregory Edwards,

Score by James Horner, Alan Silvestri

Costume design by PLEX

Japanese Cast

Takamasa Suga as Taichi Yagami

Kae Araki as Hikari Yagami

Reiko Kiuchi as Daisuke Motomiya

Houko Kuwaishima as Capt. Mao "Jasmine" Sugimoto

Tetsu Inada as Dragredder

Satoshi Matsuda as Darkwing

Yuria Haga as Maya Young

Kanna Mori as Natsumi Hikari

Renji Ishibashi as Eijiro Hikari

Hōchū Ōtsuka as General Xaviax

Tsuyoshi Koyama as Master Eubulon

Romi Park as Ken Ichijouji

English Cast

Justin Cook as Taichi Yagami

Lara Jill Miller as Hikari Yagami

Brian Donovan as Daisuke Motomiya

Rachel Leigh Cook as Capt. Mao "Jasmine" Sugimoto

Jason Deline as Dragredder

Kevin Conroy as Darkwing

Aria Alistar as Maya Young

Kate Higgins as Natsumi Hikari

Michael McConnohie as Eiji Hikari

William O'Leary as General Xaviax

Mark Dacascos as Master Eubulon

Derek Stephen Prince as Ken Ichijouji


	3. The Trigger and the Femme Fatale

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER or DIGIMON. JAPAN does. I do own my OCs Nor do I own Smile Bomb; its artist does! Read and review and enjoy!

It begins all quiet then the song starts with a guitar intro, the opening starts with a whoosh. The sound is Kivala flying through the skies, she spins in the air then the camera shoots over to show the sky. The Sun flares, starting the song! The opening shows a bird's eye view of Odaiba as green, purple, orange and blue words float towards the center of the screen. The words merge together and form the title, "Kamen Rider Ryuki" Kivala flies over the title, the letters shimmer then break apart!

Taichi is seen running with Kivala flying beside him, he transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki, then Ken Ichijouji is seen running after them with a cold stare on his face, he transforms into Wing Knight and jumps into the air, then Chris Ramirez is seen running as well, transforming into Kamen Rider Raia, to Raia's right, Masaru Damon is seen running alongside him, transforming into Kamen Rider Torque. Natsumi and Jasmine are seen running towards a hill suddenly, the ground erupts, a tiger Mirror Monster emerges and attempts to attack them! The four Riders seen running earlier are running towards the girls as Jasmine transforms into Kamen Rider Femme.

_Running in a crowd_

_In a faceless town_

_I need to feel the touch of a friend._

_In the countryside_

_I wander far and wide_

_The isolation gets me again_

As Kivala flies off, Ryuki fires a Drag Claw Fire Blast shot at Mirror Monsters, then Win Knight, Raia and Torque run through the Mirror Monsters and run after them. Femme and Natsumi are seen running from the tiger Mirror Monster which explodes from Ryuki's second Fire Blast. Ryuki has a determined look on his face. Femme leaps up, then slices down another Mirror Monster with her naginata. The Mirror Monster falls as the gang stops, then a huge eruption of deadly lava blasts behind them, Ryuki carried Femme bridal style as they all jump away from the blast in different directions!

_I don't know where to go_

_When I feel like crying_

_Oh my!_

_It's time to open myself_

_Do something new_

_I want to stop and grow up a bit_

Wing Knight is first seen donning on his cape then drawing his rapier Visor, hacking at the air. Chris Ramirez is seen looking at the ocean waves, then he transforms into Raia again, a gold halo erupts beneath him as he cracks his Whip. Master Eubulon is seen backflipping away from something, He grimaces then charges his sword up with energy. A rock bursts into shards. Torque fires his blaster and slashes the air, followed by Kamen Riders Raia and Wing Knight. Femme readies her Final Vent and Ryuki readies his Strike Vent. The two fire a huge blast of fire and wind at the Mirror Monsters!

_Then suddenly, my power and confidence start swelling up_

_Magically erupt_

_And it's all because of the kindness that I feel_

_From people I don't even know_

A group of Mirror Monsters are seen grinning evilly, Natsumi, Yolei, Jasmine and Maya have worried looks on their faces. A beat-up Taichi cringes, then gets up as he transforms into Ryuki and is joined by Femme, Wing Knight, Torque and Raia. The camera zooms towards their faces, then a tornado rushes them and the five Ridersjump into the air. Lastly out of the sky, Wing Knight, Raia, Torque, Femme and Ryuki fall towards the viewers. We see silhouettes of Kivala, Chris, Ken, Natsumi, Jasmine, Maya, Marcus and Master Eubulon. Taichi lands in the center of the group with Kivala, Chris, Ken and Natsumi to Kellyn's right and Jasmine, Maya, Marcus and Master Eubulon to Taichi's left, and poses by pointing right at the viewers, a shadow of his Ryuki Survive Form wielding the Drag Visor-Zwei at the viewers in the same pose appears Taichi, ending the song.

_Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow_

_And then I know_

_That most of all I sense compassion's real_

_Thanks to strangers where ever I go_

_Thank you for waking me up!_

Reflection 3: The Trigger and the Femme Fatale

At the Odaiba Jr./High school, a new student had arrived, but this guy. This guy was troublesome; a total delinquent. He had short brown hair, although he had some of his hair in a ponytail. He had hazel green eyes and was about Taichi's height, he had a light tan about him. He wore a red shortsleeved shirt over a black shirt. He had brown pants over red and grey sneakers on.

He grinned as he was introducing himself to the rest of the class. "I am Masaru Damon, the greatest fighter in all of Japan!" A student cockily called out, "Didn't you get beat by that Urameshi kid over at Sarayashiki?" Masaru blanched and then gave a few icy sniggers to detect the culprit as he heard a few smothered sniggers. "But yeah, I'm soon to be the **champ!" **

Taichishook his head as Ken said icily, "He'll burnt out flat if he was a Rider." Taichi smiled, "You gotta admit, he's got spunk." As soon as Masaru made his way to his seat, Jasmine saw him checking her out and she said, "Like there's any a chance you can get a date with me, buddy boy." Once again, the class laughed out loud as Masaru did a faceplant at his desk.

At the same time, at ORE journal...

Maya was compling entries at her desk. On a board on her cubicle's wall was a conspiracy theory board; with pictures connected to articles about the Riders she had written. What she was trying to do was a war journal for the Riders as to keep track of the various events.

She grimaced as an employee brought her more of Taichi's pictures. She hated being scooped by the new kid! She vowed, "Any time those monsters appear, I'm going ot be the first one to get the pictures! I don't care if Taichi keeps scooping me! I'll outscoop **him** soon enough!" Little did she know, she was being watched by one of Xaviax's Rider captains...

At Xaviax's fortress...

Xaviax shifted to his human form, this time it was wearing a business suit. "Well, how do I look?" The captain wielding the Cobra Deck nodded, "So very presentable. Who are you going to see **this time?**"

The oval screen within the sinister lair flickered to a video of a long-haired blonde-haired, blue young male senator who was counting his cash. "Nobleman Clovis. He's one of the few in a long, long line of children to ascend the throne. That is, if he can survive the backstabbing, and the power plays." he held up a green Advent Deck that had swirls on the four corners and had a gold chameleon symbol on the center of the deck. "**This ** will give him an edge in surviving to the end."

The captain cocked a brow. "Oh? And what will get him to be apart of your so-called "Tournament"? Xaviax sneered as he marched to his portal. "You'll see."

At Clovis' mansion...

He frowned. Something was wrong. Things seemed to go right today; he had won many bets, fought a few proxy army battles between his siblings, and yet he still lost to his brother who was 17th in line to the throne. The air felt strange to Clovis Riegel. At least that how it seemed when he got home.

His major domo known as General Bartley was looking down at his feet and shuffling awkwardly. Clovis demanded, "Well? Spit it out! I can't stand it when you get all sheepish like a child who broke something!" Bartley held up an envelop. "This is from your father...a man came by and told me to hand this to you."

Clovis snatched the enevelope and tore it open. What was on the letter dreaded him. Apparently, his father had found out about all his playing off, his gambling at Vegas and all of his increasing debts. His father had deemed him a shame to the Reigel name and decided to deny him any rights to the throne. Clovis was enraged, "WHAT?! HOW** DARE **THAT MAN CUT ME OFF!"

He continued as Xaviax walked up into view. "I have every** right **to rule this world. I know it! It is my-" "Destiny?" Xaviax asked. Clovis turned to see him. "Well now, it seems your father thinks of you as bratty as ever? Now now, I am not here to judge. I am here to **help**." he brought forth the Chameleon Deck. "I am Marcus Spencer. I'm hosting a tournament for 13 people. If you win this tournament, I'll see to it you are restored to the throne... or better yet, I'll eliminate all of your siblings and your father so you shall rules this world as its sole king."

Clovis was tempted. "Ah, I see." Sure, this would bring him back to power, but... was it worth it? He shook his head. **Of **course it was! he took the Deck and tched, "once I win this, I hope there will not be a debt I will not need to incur?" Xaviax nodded, "There won't be. But in order to advance," Images of Ryuki and Wing Knight were seen on his phone. "You must destroy these two Riders."

Clovis smiled sinisterly. "Not a problem!" He asked, "So where do we find these guys?" Xaviax showed him a platoon of Gelnewts, and Sheerghosts. "I believe by having **these** guys abduct some children will get them to call..."

Back at the school...

Taichi was talking with Masaru. "Just as long as you don't get into any trouble, you'll be fine here." Masaru waved him off, "Whatever. I feel more alive if I'm in pain." The kid marched to his locker as did Taichi.

There was a small mirror in both lockers, when Masaru was doing the combination to his locker, Taichi opened his locker and quickly thrusted the Buffalo Deck into the mirror. The Deck landed in Masaru's locker. As soon as the last number clicked in, Taichi withdrew his hand from the mirror and locked his locker. Masaru gave a owlish blink. What the heck was a card deck doing in his locker?

Masaru shrugged and thought _"Eh. Maybe someone wants me to try out a manly card game some kids are playing. Why not try it?" _ He took the Deck and for a brief second, a new Crest appeared; it was the Crest of Courage but in red and in the center of the sigil was a right fist. That is the Crest of Determination. All of a sudden a loud ringing occured. "AAAGHH!"

Taichi had heard it too, as did Ken. Jasmine did not hear it for her Advent Deck was taking some time to get used to her. The young fighetr ran towards the sound, while clutching his head. Taichi and Ken followed him, only to wind up... in another hall-way full of glass windows.

Masaru 's eyes grew wide as monsters spilled forth from the windows, at the leqad of the viscious pack was Clovis. Oh man. This was bad. Very, very bad!

Clovis smirked, "Well well, lookie here, a new student to abduct." In his left hand was the Chameleon Deck. He held the deck in his left hand and thrusted his Advent Deck forward. It generated a burst of electric green energy that flew to Masaru's waist and formed a silver belt around his waist. The belt shimmered.

The young lad retracted the green deck to his waist and clenched his right fist up as it glowed with green energy, he cried, "HENSHIN!" He slid the deck into the slot. It shimmered a green color as did the light on the top of the buckle and the deck spun rapidly. Clovis threw his arms out wide, transparent images of armor appeared either side of him and spun towards him. As they merged onto Clovis, green energy swirled around him, transforming into a hero unlike any other. The swirl of earthly elements died down and the eyes on her helmet and the light on him helmet flashed, ending the transformation.

His helmet was green and had the motif of a Chameleon. His chestplate and shoulder pads were green, the shoulderpads had curved horns on them, and chestplate had a red swirl pattern on it. He had the same armguards and leg armor as Ryuki, Wing Knight had, but in black. His boots and gloves were green. On his left thigh was a green yoyo weapon in the shape of a chameleon's head known as the Bio Visor, the thing had a clip with a cord to slot Advent Cards In. This is Kamen Rider Verde.

Verde grabbed the boy and tossed him into the nearest window, sending him into the Reverse World. Masaru only had time to scream as he flailed his body around. He landed on the concrete with a hard SMACK! He grunted in pain as he came up only to see Gelnewts and Sheerghosts in front of him. Just in time, Taichi and Ken had arrived. Both boys thrust their Advent Decks forward and lightning was zapped toward their waists, and their belts appeared. The two boys did their Henshin poses and cried, "HENSHIN!" They thrust Decks into their belts and their Decks spun, and wind and fire whirled around Taichi, and Ken respectively, transforming them into their Rider forms!

The two rushed into the Reverse World as they slotted in their various cards for battle into the Visors. Verde heard two Visors call out, _"Strike Vent." "Sword Vent." _ He turned only to be hit by Wing Knight's Wing Lancer, blue sparks burst off his chest, then Verde was hit by Ryuki's Strike Vent! Flames blasted at his chest, propelling him into some trash cans.

The flames hit the swarms of monsters as Ryuki and Wing Knight landed before Masaru. The boy struggled to get up but Wing Knight said tersely, "Stay down. **We'll **handle them." Ryuki scolded Wing Knight as they charged into battle, "Really? Did you have to say that to that kid? You know he's got a hair trigger to prove he's **not **weak."

Wing Knight swung his lance at the Sheerghosts and Gelnewts. The knight ducked a few Shuriken. "I told you; he'll burnt out early if he's faced with these monsters." Ryuki snap-kicked one Gelnewt, then punched one Sheerghost with his left hand. Ryuki did a spin-kick, fire coated his foot. The fire struck the wave of Sheerghosts down. Only for them to reform into Raydragoons and Hydragoons. The Dragon Rider jumped into the air a foot above a few Gelnewts' heads, his foot lashed out, kicking two of them in the face.

Ryuki opened his Dragvisor once more and drew his Sword Vent card. He showed the card face to the enemy and slotted it and closed the visor. It called out, _"Sword Vent." _Once the dao sword flew into his hand, Ryuki began slicing down the shurikens thrown at him. With his left hand he fired, fire balls at the incoming flyers.

Wing Knight opened his Darkvisor and slotted in the Nasty Vent card. _"Nasty Vent." _ Darkwing flew out of the mirror and flew towards the fliers screeching up a storm on the Gelnewts and Raydragoons, disorienting them. Verde drew a card and got up, the card read "Clear Vent." It depicted Verde turning invisible. he opened his Bio Visor and slotted the card in and closed it. It cried, _"Clear Vent."_ Kamen Rider Verde disappeared from view.

Masaru watched all of this and was in awe of it all. But then he heard Clovis' voice called out, "You dare attack me in the middle of my mission? Take this!" Masaru cried out, "Ryuki, move!"

Too late. The Bio Visor called out, _"Hold Vent." _ In Verde's left hand, the Bio Visor came off the holster. The Bio Visor bound Ryuki head to toe. Verde cackled as Wing Knight and Masaru rushed to Ryuki's aid.

Wing Knight heard Darkwing command, "Use your animal powers to sense where he is! Do it now!" Wing Knight cut the bonds freely, Ryuki sniffed the air. "Whoa, it's like the minute I tapped into my powers, it's like..."

Wing Knight finished as the last of the Raydragoons swarmed over them. "We're at one with our Advent Beasts." Ryuki elbowed Verde who was about to sneak up on him. Verde fell flat on his back and ran off. Ryuki and Wing Knight split up to look for him. They heard a distinct _"Copy Vent." _as they fought off the Gelnewts following them. Wing Knight slotted his Guard Vent into his Darkvisor. Darkwing flew to his master, becoming the cape on his master's back.

Wing Knight continued, only to run into Ryuki. "Wh-what the?!" Ryuki had a sinister look to him and struck Wing Knight in the chest, then roundhouse kicked him, knocking the bat-themed Rider into a wall!

Wing Knight got up, then sweep-kicked Ryuki. Masaru frowned. Why was Ryuki battling Wing Knight when Ryuki was far off battling Gelnewts and Hydragoons? How could this Rider be in two places at once?

Masaru snapped his fingers. "That's it!" He figured it out, and ran over to the Ryuki Imposter and jump-kicked him in the back. Wing Knight used his wind powers to summon a gale slash at Ryuki who was expected to counter with fire but instead... jungle vines blocked Wing Knight's fierce gale!

Masaru grinned, and Ryuki backflipped over to them. "Not bad, kid." A kick of fire hit his imposter in the chest, revealing Kamen Rider Verde! Verde scowled under his helmet. "Damn you all to hell!"

Verde opened his visor to slot in his Advent Card. He closed it as it uttered, _"Advent." _A huge mechanical chameleon ran out of the mirror and swung its tail, sending Ryuki and Wing Knight and Masaru into a wall on concrete and possibly destroying several mirror monsters while doing so!

Verde dusted his hands arrogantly as he said, "Some Japanese you three turned out to be!" he pointed to Masaru, "This one **barely** knows how to fight; all he can do swing his fists!"

Masaru held the Buffalo Deck and growled, "Why does **everyone** keep saying that to me?! I'm not some loser..." He stood up with Ryuki and Wing Knight. "I...am the greatest fighter in all of Japan! I will **prove **it to you!"

Ryuki smirked as Wing Knight gave an impassive glance at Masaru. Here it comes!

-Cue Digimon's Brave Heart by Ayumi Miyazaki-

The Crest of Determination appeared on his chest and shimmered briefly then vanished. In his left hand was the Buffalo Deck. He held the deck in his left hand and thrusted his Advent Deck forward. It generated a burst of electric green energy that flew to Masaru's waist and formed a silver belt around his waist. The belt shimmered.

The young lad retracted the green deck to his waist and clenched his right fist up as it glowed with green energy, he cried, "HENSHIN!" He slid the deck into the slot. It shimmered a green color as did the light on the top of the buckle and the deck spun rapidly. Masaru threw his arms out wide, transparent images of armor appeared either side of him and spun towards him. As they merged onto Masaru, earth, rocks and leaves swirled around him,, transforming into a hero unlike any other. The swirl of earthly elements died down and the eyes on her helmet and the light on him helmet flashed, ending the transformation.

His helmet was green, and had a "V" shaped anttenae over a grilled visor and a faceplate covering the mouth. On the center of the antennae were lights Masaru had a greenform-fitting jumpsuit on, over it was armor. His chest was covered by a silver chetsplate, His shoulders were covered by silver shoulder armor. The boy's arms were covered in black armor and his hands were encased in green gloves. On his right hip was a green and submachine gun known as the Magna Visor. Masaru's legs and knees were covered by black armor as were his green boots. Masaru's gray-silver belt that held his Advent Deck was at his Rider was known as Kamen Rider Torque!

-End Brave Heart by Ayumi Miyazaki-

-Cue Digimon Data Squad's Never Surrender-

Torque drew the Magna Visor and fired green lasers bursts at Biogreeza and Kamen Rider Verde. "One of you focus on the lizard! Verde is **mine!**" Ryuki and Wing Knight slotted in their Advent Cards into their visors and the visors cried, _"Advent." _ Dragredder and Darkwing came forth, and began to do battle with Biogreeza.

Verde beckoned the boy forth. "Let's see what you got." Torque said, "With pleasure!" He drew a card, it depicted a bazooka-like weapon. The card read "Giga Launcher." He showed the face of the card to Verde then he gripped the pump of the visor and slotted the card inside. The Magna Visor called, _"Shoot Vent."_

The green and silver missile launcher flew out of the mirror and landed in Torque's hands. Verde gulped. Torque called, "You wanted to play **rough **so get ready to play with the big boys!" He fired and BOOM! The missile struck Verde and several of the Hydragoons!

As Verde landed on his feet, he was greeted by a barrage of fists and kicks. Verde dogded some of these only to be elbowed in the gun and drop-kicked on the head. Verde countered by blocking and kicking. PUNCH! KICK! BASH! CLASH! Biogreeza used its tongue to lash onto drakwing and send him bashing into Dragredder. Ryuki and Wing Knight used their swords to slash and hack at the Gelnewts. SLASH! CLANG! WHIRL SCRATCH! WHOOSH!

Torque gunbucked Verde and spun away then fired as Verde got dizzy. Ryuki blasted fire and lava from his hands. BANG! FWOOSH! CRACKLE! went the flames as they felled the monsters before them. Wing Knight slotted in his Trick Vent card, summoning 2 copies of himself to help battle the Gelnewts. Their rapiers and lances slashed and hacked at the Raydragoons as they came close.

Torque opened his Visor and drew a card. The card depicted two missile launchers and the card read, "Shoot Vent." He slotted the card in and the Magna Visor cried, _"Shoot Vent." _The green and silver launchers known as the Giga Cannon flew out of the mirrors and landed on Torque's shoulders as Torque gunbucked and pummeled Verde.

Verde was dizzy and exhausted. He could barely defend himself since Torque wasn't letting him draw a single card. Verde drew his Clear Vent card. he opened his Bio Visor and slotted the card in and closed it. It cried, _"Clear Vent."_ Kamen Rider Verde disappeared from view.

Torque growled, "Oh, dammit!" Torque was suddenly being hit by Verde's Bio Visor every few seconds. Blue sparks raked his chest as he doubled over in pain. Verde kicked Torque in the face, sending him towards a wall, which cracked upon impact!

Torque clenched his fist. "Oh hell no!" A voice on a commline on his helmet called out, "This is Master Eubulon. Use your suit's Battle H.U.D. to try and find his heat signature." Torque saw a small map on the corner of his left eye then a targeting reticle in green was over his left eye. He tapped a button on the side of his helmet, switching his view to infrared.

On the map, the gold Chameleon Symbol was to the upper-right corner of the Buffalo Advent Symbol. On the infrared, Torque turned to see Verde about to strike him low. Torque fired once then twice. Verde backed away in pain as he had been shot in the arm and the side. "Not too bad for a **punk, **huh, blondie?"

Torque said the final word, "Time to **end **this!" Verde whispered in fear, "No! I'm supposed to win!"

-Cue A Boundless life by Hiroshi Kitadani-

All three Riders opened their Visors drew cards that depicted their Advent Deck symbols on the faces. The cards read "Final Vent." The three good Riders slotted their cards into thier Visors and closed them. The Visors cried, _"Final Vent."_

His Mirror Monster known as Magnugiga appeared before Torque It looked like a green and silver bipedal mechanical Minotaur . His Giga Launcher was its right arm, a claw-like weapon was its left arm and its legs were the Giga Launchers. However, unlike all the other Contract Monsters, Magnugiga was more more robot-like.

Torque inserted his Magna Visor's barrel into a slot in the monster's back. Once Verde was locked on by the targeting reticule, the fighter-boy cried, "END OF WORLD!" as he pulled the trigger, Magnugiga opened up all its panels, activating its cannons and fired its payloads of missiles and bullets at the flying Mirror Monsters and at Verde.

The missiles struck Verde dead on as he screamed in pain. "NOOOOOOOO!" At the same time, Wing Knight rushed forward then jumped into air. As he came down, his cape spun around, forming into a drill with Wing Lancer as the tip. "HISHOUZAN!" The drill spun as they came down.

At the same time as Wing Knight ran forward Dragredder swirled around his Rider as Ryuki brought his arms forward, one hand over the other, hands in clawed gestures. He brought his arms to the left then back over to his right. His left arm was across his body, his left fist was clenched and his right hand was drawn back in a clawed gesture. He crouched as Dragredder flew through the air. "Haaaaaa..." He brought his feet together and leapt into the air.

He leapt high in the air, his left arm up in the air, and he held his right leg up. He did a front flip and twisted his body around. His dragon flew around beside him as he righted himself. Ryuki extended his right leg forward as he clenched his fists. Dragredder flew behind his Rider and breathed fire on him, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragredder's flames. "DRAGON RIDER KICK!"

His foot connected with the monsters, making them explode as Wing Knight's attack hit them. As Ryuki landed, so did Wing Knight, as they did so, Verde had been vented, the only thing left was his Advent Deck. Wing Knight this time was the one who collected the Deck.

-End A Boundless life by Hiroshi Kitadani-

Ryuki, Wing Knight and Torque stood by each other. Ryuki looked at Torque and said, "Well done." Wing Knight said in a cold manner. "Not bad, for a newbie." Master Eubulon beckoned for all of them to reappear at the Rider Base.

Once they all did so, Ryuki and Wing Knight showed Torque how to undo their Rider forms. The three quickly explained how the Rider War began and how each of them were involved in it. Eubulon again showed his true form again. Masaru sat down to take all of this in.

Masaru grinned, "So... this is **the** heavyweight fight for the world, eh?" Taichi nodded. "Yeah, it is. Why?" Masaru stood up. "I'm in. If anything, you guys can train me on how to be a better Rider, deal?"

Ken tched. "Great, we have a fearless leader, **and** the idealistic idiot. What's next?" Masaru grinned, "Maybe, I dunno a girl to the team? I dunno about you but it's getting to be a little sausagey in here, if you know what I mean!" Soon the two began arguing and Taichi had to get inbetween them to get them to

Taichi facepalmed in embarrassment. "This is going to be a looooong week." Eubulon nodded, "Those two aren't going to get along any time soon."

A day later, at the Hikari studio...

Taichi was testing out the new customized camera he had gotten from Natsumi, and the others were waiting for him. "Nice, not bad. But..." Natsumi's smile fell flat on her face. "the timer's off by a few seconds and that's about it."

Natsumikan's smile returned. "Oh! I see. I'll see if the customizers can fix the problem." Eijiro came up with cookies on a tray. "Now now, don't be so critical of the camera. It works fine."

Taichi laughed, "Anyway, Thanks for the new memory cards." Natsumi waved it off, "It's fine Anything for the city's Kamen Rider photographer. Btw, Maya stopped by; she was fuming at how you keep scooping her on the pictures."

Taichi sighed, "She has **got ** to let it go. I'm sorry I get better pictures than she does." He walked towards the entrance of the place, and waved farewell, as he did, Natsumi murmured, "Why does that Ryuki guy appear in my dreams?"

In Hikarigaoka, at Jasmine's apartment...

Jasmine shook Biyomon awake. "Biyomon, Biyomon, come on, get up, sleepyhead." The bird stretched her wings as she yawned. "Whoooof! That was **some ** nap I had-Eh? **Where **am I? Last I checked, I was in the Digital World! Oh man! Oh man! My village is going to freak!" The Navy Captain giggled at Biyomon's overreaction at where she was, "Calm your self. Look at this note your partner had put on you last night."

Biyomon read the note and looked at Jasmine with wide eyes. "She... she wants you to take care of me?" She hugged the young girl and bgean to tear up. "That's so kind of her. After all, that's my Sora. Loving girl."

Jasmine filled Biyomon in on the current threat to the world and the Kamen Riders. The bird munched on the cereal Jasmine had brought in. "I wonder what she meant by "protect my dragon?" Who is her dragon? Why weren't the DigiDestined informed to **help **the Riders?" Jasmine sipped her almond milk. "I suppose your deities felt that as long as the Digital World wasn't threatened by Xaviax, they didn't need to inform them. As for her dragon..." She filled Biyomon in on who that guy was.

Biyomon screeched, "EEEEEEEEH?! Taichi is Kamen Rider Ryuki and Ken is a Rider too?!" She yelped, "And they didn't bother to tell the others, **why?!**" The bird began to tirade and rant, "Of all things to do! He had to** lie **to his friends! How could he **do** that to us?!" Jasmine shushed Biyomon. "Did you ever think he did that to protect you all? He doesn't want any of you **dying **at Xaviax's hands!"

Jasmine picked up her helmet and said, "Now I have to go grocery shopping for a few hours, just stay here but..." She held up her Digivice and Crest. "If I need help, you'll be the first one to call for back up, partner." Biyomon nodded, "You bet, Jasmine!" This bird wasn't going to let down her new partner anytime soon!

A few hours later, at a train station full of people, a voice whispered, "Go..." As a squad of what looked to be humanoid white and bronze zebra monsters erupted forth with Gelnewts and Sheerghosts in tow. The Zebraskull Bronzes and the Zebraskull Iron monsters whinnied in delight as they grabbed people left and right. Gelnewts began ushering the scared young girls towards the mirrors. The Sheerghost growled and roared as they blocked peoples' path.

The voice of the man that said "go" belonged to someone waiting in the shadows. He held the Cobra Deck, caressing it. "Wait. We must gauge the Kamen Riders' strengths and weaknesses before we strike and poison them." Little did he know a small white female mechanical bat had been watching him. "Ah ha! So there he is. I finally found that bastard." She flew off, "I better go find Master Eubulon and **warn** him of the plans Xaviax has for the people of Earth!"

At that instant, Taichi, Masaru and Ken heard the ringing once more. Once they made their way to an alleway, all three boys thrust their Advent Decks forward and lightning was zapped toward their waists, and their belts appeared. The three boys did their Henshin poses and cried, "HENSHIN!" They thrust Decks into their belts and their Decks spun, and wind earth and fire whirled around Taichi, Masaru and Ken respectively, transforming them into their Rider forms!

Ryuki held up his right wrist and clenched his fist. "YUSHA!" The three rushed into a mirror and reappeared at the station to see the chaos. Torque was the first one to engage the new monsters. "Come on! Is that **it?!**" He kept pummeling them left and right with his fists and his gun. "BRING IT!"

Wing Knight sliced several Shuriken and Zebraskull Irons in his way. "It never gets old, does it?" Ryuki found a soccer ball and lifted it up with his foot and kicked it at the Sheerghosts menacing some very attractive girls. "No kiddin'! Wing Knight, do your chivalry thing and save those girls. I got the new monsters in hand!"

He pushed the forehead part of the Drag Visor down over the eyes of the Visor, revealing a card reader slot. With that same hand, he drew his Strike Vent card. He showed the face of the card to the enemy, then he slotted the card into the Visor then he pushed the forehead of the Visor back into place.

-Cue Run Around by Jason Radford-

The Drag Visor called out in a metallic voice, _"Strike Vent." _Out of the mirror, the Drag Claw flew towards him and he caught it in his right hand. He drew his hand back, "Haaaaa..." he shot it forward, the claw opened its jaw spewing out fire at the squad of Zebraskulls Bronze and Iron monsters, incinerating them. "HA!"

"You there! Stay away from the women!" Wing Knight drew the Trick Vent card. The genius slotted the card into the Visor and closed the Dark Visor. It called out, _"Trick Vent." _It generated three copies of Wing Knight this time. The dashing hero rushed in, his copies began taking down and slicing the Gelwnewts while getting the women out of the way.

Wing Knight looked to them momentarily. "Don't worry. We Riders have this well in hand!" The women felt weak-kneed and swooned as their savior Wing Knight resumed his battle!

Torque drew his first Shoot Vent card. He showed the face of the card to Verde then he gripped the pump of the visor and slotted the card inside. The Magna Visor called, _"Shoot Vent."_ The Giga Launcher landed in his hands and he fired it, well, once the people were out of the line of fire that is!"

The soccer ball bounced and rebounded off the monsters' faces as Ryuki kicked the ball around. "Try** harder! **Come on, if you wanna play soccer, ya gotta be **fast!**" Ryuki stopped himself. "Oh God, I sound like those corny Power Rangers!"

The snap-kick Ryuki did hit one Gelnewt, then his foot connected with a Sheerghost. Ryuki opened his Visor and drew his Advent Beast card. He slotted the card in and closed his Visor. It cried out, _"Advent." _Dragredder roared as he emerged to fire fireballs upon the enemy! "Leave 'em to me, partner!" Ryuki nodded as he back-hand punched a Zebraskull Iron in the face, then punched another one down. He did a spin-kick to a Raydragoon then crouched to deliver a one-two barrage at the Hydragoon's gut!

Wind whirled around as Wing Knight used his Wing Lancer and his Darkvisor to take on two enemies at once. SLASH! HACK! WHIRL went the Darkvisor as the Wing Lnacer weapon clashed and bashed the Gelnewts and Sheerghosts before them. Torque had opened his Visor and drew his second Shoot Vent card. He slotted the card in and the Magna Visor cried, _"Shoot Vent." _The green and silver launchers known as the Giga Cannon flew out of the mirrors and landed on Torque's shoulders. Immediately he fired them, Ryuki and Wing Knight dodged the missile fire.

Torque blanched. "Oops!" Ryuki gritted his teeth, "Hey! Ya mind giving a bit more warning when you **use** those things, huh!?" Wing Knight saw to the last t of the people running, "Yeah, you could get someone **hurt** you know!"

The three Riders stood with their backs against the mirror. Dragredder, Darkwing and Magnugiga were ready to go out in a blaze of glory to protect their partners. The swarms led by Zebraskull Bronzes were advancing on them. Ryuki tched, "**Now **might be a good time for Jasmine to come to us!"

At that time...

Jasmine heard the painfully loud ringing. "Ahh! What is that sound?!" Master Eubulon appeared before her and said, "That's the sound for when trouble is caused by Xaviax's monsters or when someone is in trouble."

He smiled, "Apparently, now it is time to return the favor you owe Ryuki." Jasmine nodded, "So, how do I get there...Lemme guess... the mirrors can lead me to him?"

Eubulon laughed, "You figure things out **fast, **eh?" He pointed to the motorcycle outside the grocery store. "Take your ride; you might need to get there faster."

Jasmine loaded up her already paid groceries in the compartment of her customized Fireblade and strapped on her retro-style white helmet. "Alright, here we go!" She revved her engine twice and zoomed towards the mirror and it rippled as she and the bike entered the tunnel into the Reverse World!

But then... A second later, she arrived at the station seeing Ryuki, Wing Knight and Torque in trouble. "Well, it looks like it's time for pay back, Ryuki." Ryuki chuckled as his fiery fists burned a Gelnewt in the face. "It was getting kinda close with these guys!"

Jasmine flirted right back, "Better late than never." Torque looked at Wing Knight and said, "is it just me..." Wing Knight finished as he scissor-kicked the nearest Zebraskull away. "...or are they flirting with each other?"

Ryuki gave a thumbs up. "Let's do this!" Jasmine removed her helmet and shook her head, making her hair fall in sexy, wavy curls as they fell on her body. She moved towards the monsters in a sexy manner and drew the Swan Deck from her left back pocket. "Hey you, step away from my dragon!" Ryuki and the otehr two Rider went. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Ryuki blushed, "Wha-what what did you just call me?!" Torque shook his head, "Unbelievable, she likes the red boy rather than a **real ** man like me..."

-Cue Digimon's Brave Heart by Ayumi Miyazaki-

The Crest of Love appeared on her chest and shimmered briefly then vanished. In her left hand was her Swan Deck. She held the deck in her left hand and thrusted her Advent Deck forward. It generated a burst of electric white energy that flew to her waist and formed a silver belt around her waist. The belt shimmered.

The young woman spread her arms wide and put her left foot behind her right foot as she cried, "HENSHIN!" She slid the deck into the slot. It shimmered a white-gold color as did the light on the top of the buckle and the deck spun rapidly. Jasmine threw her arms out wide, transparent images of armor appeared either side of her and spun towards her. As they merged onto Jasmine, wind swirled around her, transforming into a hero unlike any other. The wind died down and the eyes on her helmet and the light on her helmet flashed, ending the transformation.

Her helmet was white, and had elegant gold crown-like crest over a knight-like visor and a faceplate covering the mouth. On the center of that crest was a blue gem. Jasmine had a black form-fitting jumpsuit on, over it was armor. Her breasts was covered by a silver and gold breastplate, She had white stomach armor. Her shoulders were covered by white and gold shoulder armor. The girl's arms were covered in white armor and his hands were encased in black gloves. On her left hip was a white rapier known as the Blanc Visor. Jasmine's shapely legs and knees were covered by white armor as were her white boots. Jasmine's gray-silver belt that held her Advent Deck was at her waist. She even had a feathery white cape on her back. This beauty of a deadly Rider was known as Kamen Rider Femme!

Ryuki cried as Femme joined the Advent Riders, "Let's ride!" They rushed back into battle but Ryuki and Femme were side by side as they fought the monsters.

Femme asked, "So, what do I do here?" As if in teacher mode, Ryuki said, "You see the white rapier on your left hip? Draw it and use it!" The Blanc Visor was drawn and she stabbed and hacked at the Gelnewts and Zebraskulls in her way!

Ryuki drew his hands back then shot them forward as Wing Knight used a hurricane to destroy some of the fliers. Torque fired stones from his Magna Visor as Femme did a whirlwind kick at Gelnewts surrounding her.

Femme began to fly high in the air, "Whoa! Whoa! What **just** happened?!" Ryuki said, "You've begun tapping into your powers!" He did a flaming cartwheel kick, then delivered a high flying punch to a lead Zevraskull bronze. "Rider Punch!" The punch connected, and the monster knocked into several monsters, making them all explode!

Femme said, "I can control the wind. Nice!" She slashed the air, sendingf two gales of wind at the ground monsters, blowing them up into the air. "Now what?" A voice belonging to Blancwing cried, "Use your Advent Cards!"

The female Rider nodded and drew a card that depicted a gold colored naginata. The card read, "Sword Vent." The girl gripped the pommel of her rapier and the Visor opened to reveal a card reader slot. She showed the card to the enemy and slotted it in and closed the Blanc Visor. It cried in a female voice, _"Sword Vent." _ The gold naginata known as the Wing Slasher flew out of the mirror and landed in Femme's hands.

"HAAAAHH!" She slammed down the blade to the ground to pummel the monsters. Femme stood up and twirled the deadly thing as it hummed with death. Ryuki ducked as the thing sent blue sparks across several monsters' chests, sending them to the ground.

Suddenly, shuriken and wind blasts were sent at Femme, she drew a card depicting a white and gold shield. She showed the card as she opened her visor and slotted it in. AS the Blanc Visor closed, it cried, _"Guard Vent." _The Wing Shield flew out of the mirror to her and she caught it, shielding herself and her friends from the blast! Femme drew a card depicting a white and gold mechanical swan. The card's face read "Advent. The rapier opened and she slotted it in. Once it closed, it uttered, _"Advent." _

Dragredder noticed Blancwing fly out of the mirror. "Good to see you again, old friend!" Blancwing smiled serenely. "Indeed, lord Dragredder. It's been years since the Dragon Wars did we last see each other. Now! Let's show Xaviax's monsters what the price is to pay for menacing the innocent!"

Dragredder roared flames at the monsters, routing them out of the train station, towards a wild area with no buildings, or civilians near by. "Right you are!" Femme grinned. "Let's end this!" Ryuki nodded, "Advent Riders, Final Vent time!"

-Cue A Boundless life by Hiroshi Kitadani-

All four Riders opened their Visors drew cards that depicted their Advent Deck symbols on the faces. The cards read "Final Vent." The four Advent Riders slotted their cards into thier Visors and closed them. The Visors cried, _"Final Vent."_

Torque inserted his Magna Visor's barrel into a slot in the monster's back. Once the Hydragoons were locked on by the targeting reticule, the fighter-boy cried, "END OF WORLD!" as he pulled the trigger, Magnugiga opened up all its panels, activating its cannons and fired its payloads of missiles and bullets at the flying Mirror Monsters.

The missiles struck some of the fliers dead on, leaving a few scorch marks on the walls and ground.

Wing Knight rushed forward then jumped into air. As he came down, his cape spun around, forming into a drill with Wing Lancer as the tip. "HISHOUZAN!" The drill spun as they came down. Wing Knight hit the Gelnewts with ease!

Blancwing flew behind the enemy and sent a gust of wind behind the remaining Zebraskulls, sending them flying into the path of Femme, who began slashing them all with her WingSlasher. "Misty Slasher!"

As usual, Ryuki was last to go. Dragredder swirled around his Rider as Ryuki brought his arms forward, one hand over the other, hands in clawed gestures. He brought his arms to the left then back over to his right. His left arm was across his body, his left fist was clenched and his right hand was drawn back in a clawed gesture. He crouched as Dragredder flew through the air. "Haaaaaa..." He brought his feet together and leapt into the air.

He leapt high in the air, his left arm up in the air, and he held his right leg up. He did a front flip and twisted his body around. His dragon flew around beside him as he righted himself. Ryuki extended his right leg forward as he clenched his fists. Dragredder flew behind his Rider and breathed fire on him, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragredder's flames. "DRAGON RIDER KICK!"

His foot connected with the monsters, making them explode as Femme's attack hit them. As Ryuki landed, so did Wing Knight.

-End A Boundless life by Hiroshi Kitadani-

Ryuki had no time to celebrate. "Back to Rider Base everyone." The four ran through the mirrors and headed back to the Red Dragon Dojo. After all, Eubulon warned that Xaviax had eyes and ears in the Reverse World, so... who could be eavesdropping?

At Xaviax's Fortress...

"DAMN EUBULON!" Xaviax cursed. "Easy, my general." said the voice who was his main captain. "They only have **four ** Riders, we have more; besides you created the Boar and the Butterfly Decks.. we just need to find two more to serve our cause."

The Karsh man reverted to his true form and his voice rumbled, "Fine. We'll send out another Rider to fight their fifth Rider. In the mean time," He drew out a Contract Card. "I have two monsters to Contract. You, on the other hand, must find out who will be Kamen Rider Gai..." Who stepped out of the shadows was truly slimy and evil. "James Trademore or shall I call you... JTC?"

The man was caucasian but his black hair was well-combed and he had hazel blue eyes. This man was very clean-shaven. He stood at five feet, four inches. He wore a black leather jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans. His feet were encased in motorcycle riding boots. His creamy smooth hands could say abotu taht he could be trusted... or not. In his back pocket was the purple King Cobra Deck.

He nodded, "Yes, General. I'll get right on it and... I'll see to it about planting information for that Maya girl about the monsters and you... somewhat." As he left Xaviax grinned before leaving to induce his new plans. "You got lucky this time Eubulon, but soon, I shall win this war and nothing will stop me from rebuilding our home. Not even the Digidestined!"

fade to black...

Fanfic Production

Directed by Devin Tolentino

Script and screenplay written by Devin Tolentino, Tara Pasco

Edited by Devin Tolentino, Tara Pasco, Lili Asher and Mark Pascual

Executive Producers Alfred Pirateboy Jones, Gregory Edwards, Joshua Hendley

Original Story by Craig Juan and Devin Tolentino

Produced by Devin Tolentino, Lee Homer

Continuity tracking by Gregory Edwards,

Score by James Horner, Alan Silvestri

Costume design by PLEX

Japanese Cast

Takamasa Suga as Taichi Yagami

Kae Araki as Hikari Yagami

Reiko Kiuchi as Daisuke Motomiya

Yuriko Shiratori as Capt. Mao "Jasmine" Sugimoto

Tetsu Inada as Dragredder

Satoshi Matsuda as Darkwing

Yuko Mizutani as Sora Takenouchi, Blancwing

Atori Shigematsu as Biyomon

Yuria Haga as Maya Young

Kanna Mori as Natsumi Hikari

Miyuki Sawashiro as Kiva-la

Renji Ishibashi as Eijiro Hikari

Hōchū Ōtsuka as General Xaviax

Tsuyoshi Koyama as Master Eubulon

Romi Park as Ken Ichijouji

Sōichirō Hoshi as Masaru Daimon

Nobou Tobita as Clovis Reigel

Tomokazu Sugita as James Trademore

English Cast

Justin Cook as Taichi Yagami

Lara Jill Miller as Hikari Yagami

Brian Donovan as Daisuke Motomiya

Rachel Leigh Cook as Capt. Mao "Jasmine" Sugimoto

Jason Deline as Dragredder

Kevin Conroy as Darkwing

Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Sora Takenouchi, Blancwing

Tifanie Christun as Biyomon

Aria Alistar as Maya Young

Kate Higgins as Natsumi Hikari

Cathy Wesluck as Kiva-la

Michael McConnohie as Eiji Hikari

William O'Leary as General Xaviax

Mark Dacascos as Master Eubulon

Derek Stephen Prince as Ken Ichijouji

Quinton Flynn as Masaru Daimon

Sam Reigel as Clovis Reigel

Scott Bailey as James Trademore

Author's note: About Capt. Sugimoto... welll, ya see, I made her up. Her name is an homage to three Sentai Henshin Hotties; Mao Ichimichi who plays Luka Milfy in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Marika "Jasmine" Reimon of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger played by Ayumi Kinoshita, and Yumi Sugimoto aka Miu Suto of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. She is very tsundere like 01 Sora was; she's the youngest Navy SEAL in Japan's history(Hooyah!) and she never really got to be in social situations much.. so that's why she can be icy at first. She prefers jeans, shorts, skorts, and short skirts to dresses.

Here's the Rider War/Movie War opening for Kamen Rider Ryuki: Advent Riders! Enjoy!

The opening begins with a dark space background as Jasmine is seen topless reaching for a butterfly, Miyako is also topless and she too reaches for the butterfly, but Natsumi rejects the yellow butterfly, the thing lands in Maya's hand, as she opens her eyes. Yusei Fudo is seen from a side view, then he looks away, then Zero Kiryu is seen hoklding Kivat, Train Heartnet is seen wielding the Faiz Phone in gun mode. They all fade away as an image of Taichi is seen alongside a flying Dragranzer. Dragranzer flies past, the camera zooms in on his eye. Castle Doragon, Auto Vajin, Stardust Dragon fly by Earth. Transparent letters appear, then ripple to form the title "Kamen Rider Ryuki: Rider War"

_Dareka wo kanashimasete made_

_waraenakutemo_

_sou itte kanojo ha_

_utsumuitetanda_

_yoru ni naita_

Taichi is seen in the canyon of the Rider War. He walks toward a flower and stops as the flower blows in the wind and sends a petal up in the air, Taichi watches as the petal flies towards a sunrise. A black-dressed Yusei is seen donning on his sunglasses in the rain, and he turns, Two teens gleefully run past him as he stops by a grave marker then walks off. Near a wall, Ventaran Rider Price is seen walking with his head down, then he stops and turns, then Maya is seen, her hair blows in the wind, then it shows JTC with his back to them. Ken is seen holding his head in pain then falls under the control of Lelouch's Geass. Ryuki is in Survive Mode, he crouches swith his Dragvisor-Zwei Sword then leaps foward into the Rider War!

_tsumetaku haritsuite_

_kogoeteiru_

_furitsudzuku genjitsu ni_

_kasa nado nai_

_ikiteyuku koto ga tatakai nante_

_sonna riyuu dake de_

_tojikomerareta_

_My Heart My Story!_

Kamen Rider Larc blasts at him, then Ryuki Survive dodges the laser fire. The heroic Dragon Rider fires his Meteor Bullet attack at her, destroying her. Koushiro is seen reacing forward. He is later seen approaching Mimi who sist at her desk, who then looks up at the sky.

_namida no MUKOU ga mieru no_

_kagayaiteiru_

_chiisana mado ni ha_

_ano koro mitai ni_

_aoi sora ga utsuru_

Faiz attacks Kamen Rider Psyga as Yusei watches the battle unfold. Kamen Rider Blade King fires upon two soldiers .

_Ah ah tori no youni_

_tobe ha shinai kedo!_

_(Guitar Solo) _Kamen Rider Torque is seen firing upon Kamen Rider Diend.

Kiva fires upon two soldiers then is assailed upon by Kamen Rider Kivala. Kiva is later seen clashing against Kamen Rider Blade. On a sunset over the sea, Ryuki Survive is Rider on Dragranzer's head as Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion flies toward him. Ryuki Survive and his sword glow fire-gold red while Decade Violent Emotion glows an evil fuschia color. The two rush each other in a violent clash of power!

The last scene is a topless Taichi as he looks down, he looks to his right and reaches for a hand, Jasmine's hand grasps Taichi's hand as a yellow butterfly flies by. The last image is of Taichi, Lelouch, Zero, and Yusei walking off in four directions. The forest is seen with a healthy glow to it.

_dareka wo kanashimaseta toki_

_kanjiru itami_

_wasurenai youni_

_sotto me wo tojite_

_naita_


End file.
